My Daughter's Teacher
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: Kathy can't make it to Maureen's Parent teacher conference. She asks Elliot to go in her place. What will happen when Elliot meets Maureen's teacher Ms. Benson? Will sparks fly or will they never meet again? Elliot and Kathy are seperated, AU. gonna take it slow but eventual E/O M for later chapters. Beginning of C6 is M! please give it a shot, should I continue? as always R&R! :)
1. Meeting Ms Benson

_**New Story! Please review and tell me if I should continue. I'm not sure about it; it kind of popped into my head. Thought I should give it a shot. Thank you for at least looking at it. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the characters; I own the ones you don't know and everything else! :) Also a special thanks to Anaxox for helping me figure out the storyline! **_

"Hello?" Elliot said as he answered his phone.

_Hey Elliot, I fell really bad, but I forgot about Maureen's parent teacher conference tonight. Can you go?_

"Yeah, I'll talk to Cragen."

_Thanks Elliot, sorry. I'll make it up to you._

"No, its fine. Can you keep her tonight then?"

_Of course, Dustin and I were going to take her out tonight._

"Okay have fun! Talk to you soon"

_Bye Elliot _

"Bye Kathy, Wait what's her teachers name?"

_Oh right, Ms. Benson Room 157_

"Thanks Kathy"

Elliot hung up the phone and looked up at Fin and Munch.

"What was that about?"

"I have to go and meet Maureen's teacher."

"Ouch! Good luck" Fin said laughing.

"Yeah I'll need it."

Elliot walked into Cragen's office.  
"Hey Cap, I need to go meet Maureen's teacher, can I leave now?"

"Sure Elliot. Keep your phone on though."

"Yes Cap, thanks" Elliot walked out. Grabbed his coat and headed to Maureen's school.

Elliot took a deep breath before walking into room 157. He saw that the room was colorful and full of life. There was a woman sitting at her desk, doing work. She didn't notice him walk in. Her desk said Ms. Benson.

"Excuse me? Are you Ms. Benson?" Elliot asked.

Olivia jumped, and grabbed her chest.

"Oh goodness! You scared me." She said trying to get her breathing under control.

Elliot looked at her. She was quite a beautiful woman, long brown hair that was clipped back except for a small beach that hung in her face. She was wearing a pair of glasses. She had big brown eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Yes. I'm Ms. Benson. You can call me Olivia. Mr. Stabler I presume?" She said standing up and extending her hand.

"Yes, But you can call me Elliot"

"Well, its nice to meet you Elliot. Where is Mrs. Stabler?"

"Oh, we are no longer together; we haven't been in about 3 years"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, Its okay Olivia."

"Here lets start talking about Maureen" Olivia sat down at a desk and motioned for Elliot to sit down.

"I think I might be a little big for this chair" Elliot said barley fitting.

Olivia let out a giggle.

"Maureen, is very bright girl, she does wonderfully in class. She talks about you all the time." Olivia Smiled.

"Oh does she? Good I hope"

"All good! I have a picture she made me" Olivia got up and grabbed the picture on her desk.

"She made this about a week ago." Olivia showed Elliot a picture that was draw in crayon and it looked like Elliot was holding Maureen's hand and someone was on the other side holding her other hand, It looked like Olivia.

"Its beautiful"

"I don't know why she drew me in there, but she wanted me to have it. So it stays on my desk all nice and framed."

"That's very nice of you Olivia"

"Your daughter is a joy in class; she seems like the only one who wants to learn something."

"That's my little Maur-Maur; she always gets into things when Fin is watching her." Elliot chuckled lightly.

"Fin?" Olivia questioned.

"Oh, right. Fin, I work with him. He always lets her run around the precinct."

"You are a cop?" She seemed shocked.

"Detective, Special Victims Unit"

"Oh I see, do you like your job?"  
"I love it, the hours can be killer and it's a demanding job. Part of the reason Kathy I mean Mrs. Stabler are no longer together."

"I see, I understand how that can be a relationship killer."

"Yeah, it was for the best though."

"I can understand that" Olivia gave a smile.

"Well- " Elliot was cut off by his phone.

"Stabler"

_Daddy?_

"Hey Maur-Maur"

_Have you meet Ms. Benson? _

"Yes I have, she's right in front of me."

_Ohhh can I talk to her?_

"I suppose" Elliot took the phone away from his ear and handed Olivia the phone.

"Hello little Miss. Maureen" Olivia smiled

_Ms. Benson! Do you like my dad? He's nice isn't he_

"I do, he is very nice."

_Told you_

"That's right you did tell me"

_Well mommy said its bed time, bye Ms. Benson. Can you tell daddy I said goodnight and I love him?_

"I will, goodnight Miss Maureen"

She hung up and handed Elliot back his phone.

"She says goodnight and she loves you"

"Thanks" Elliot smiled and Olivia blushed.

"It was nice to meet you Olivia, until next time?" Elliot smiled extending his hand.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you too" she shook his hand.

"Are you leaving now?" Elliot asked

"I am" she said turning off her desk lamp.

"I'll walk you out."

"Thank you"

They walked out to their cars and said their final goodbyes and drove off.

Elliot pulled into his apartment complex and got out of his car, grabbing the files he had and walked into his building.

"Ms. Benson?"

"Elliot?" She asked as she turned around.

"As you following me Ms. Benson?" He smirked.

"I most definitely am not, Mr. Stabler" she said getting into the elevator.

"Where are you going then?" He said following her in.

"My Apartment, now where are you going Mr. Stabler"

"My apartment… how have I never seen you before?"

"I don't know, maybe because we have different hours"

"I guess that makes sense, you work 7-3 and I work whenever."

"Yeah, well this is my floor-"

"This is my floor" Elliot said.

"How long have you been living here?"

"A few months, I moved here when I got the job at Maureen's school."

"Oh, well this is my Apartment" Elliot said stopping, Olivia stopped to.

"This one is mine" Olivia said, she lived across the hall.

"Well, would you like to grab coffee in the morning Ms. Benson?"

"Why not? Sure, ill see you around 8" Olivia said smiling as she put her key in her lock.

"Goodnight Olivia"

"Goodnight Elliot"

They walked into their respected apartments and then both got ready for bed and fell asleep dreaming about the other.

_**Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! Leave a quick review or PM me with any ideas! :) **_


	2. Nightmares

_**Please read and Review! It is much appreciated! Thank you all who did review! It means a lot! **_

_**Just a FYI Elliot was in the air force not Marines, in this story**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Olivia 26**_

_**Elliot 28**_

_**Maureen 7**_

_**Kathy 28**_

_**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the characters; I own the ones you don't know and everything else! :) Also a special thanks to Anaxox for helping me figure out the storyline! **_

* * *

**Café ~ 9:20am**

Elliot and Olivia have been at the Café for about an hour now; they were just talking about everything. Getting to know each other better.

"So Olivia, what do you do for fun?" Elliot asked as he sipped his coffee."

"I like to watch movies, um Read and watch TV when I have time. What about you?"

"I like spending time with Maur and watching Movies, She loves to read so we will sit and read together." He smiled.

"That's great; you don't see many single fathers caring for their daughters like you do for Maureen"

"Yeah, I know. I see some crazy things in my field"

"I can only imagine"

"It really feels good to put them behind bars."

"I bet"

"I'm sorry Olivia, but I need to go get Maur from her mothers"

"No, that's okay. I have Yoga in 30 minutes anyway"

"Yoga?" his mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth Mr. Stabler! Have some manners" She smirked.

"Why Ms. Benson, are you smirking at me?"

"Maybe I am? See you later Stabler. Have fun with Maureen" she said walking out of the café.

* * *

**Stabler Residence ~ 9:00pm**

After Elliot left the Café he went and got Maureen, they spent the day together and came home and watched movies. He had just put her to bed an hour ago. When he heard banging on a door out in the hallway.

"What the hell is that?" he asked himself out loud.

He walked up to his door and heard talking along with the banging.

"Olivia I know you're in there"

"Open up damn it!"

"Olivia Open the Door!"

He was yelling loud enough to wake up Maureen. Elliot was only in a pair of sweats, but he couldn't risk Maureen waking up. He walked out the door and the man didn't even notice.

"Liv damn it open the fucking door!"

"Excuse me?" Elliot said.

"What?" The man spat.

"Can you please quiet down; my little girl is asleep in my apartment."

"Olivia!" He yelled again.

"Please? She so hard t-"

"Daddy?" A little voice said from behind Elliot.

"Damn" he muttered picking Maureen up.

"Sorry man, Olivia won't open up" he mumbled clearly pissed.

"She's not answering because she's not home"

"She's not?"

"No she went out with a few friends, I didn't catch their names though, and they left when I was coming in." Elliot was an amazing liar.

"Can you tell her Brian stopped by? I'm sorry I woke your daughter"

"Its fine, see she's already falling back asleep. Yeah I'll tell her." He said as Maureen yawned on his shoulder.

"Thanks" he said as he walked down the hallway.

Elliot walked back into his apartment with a thousand questions running through his head. He put Maureen back to bed then contemplated going and knocking on Olivia's door. He decided he should see if she's okay.

"Olivia? Can you open up? It's Elliot?" he said softly as he knocked on the door.

He heard shuffling and then the door opened revealing a crying Olivia Benson.

"Olivia? Are you okay?"

She shook her head as another sob rocked her body. She almost collapsed on the floor, Elliot picked her up under her Knees and had an arm rapped under her shoulder. He carried her into his apartment and onto the couch. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her. She cried into his chest for about another 10 minutes until she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**About an hour later ~ 10:15 pm**

Elliot was finishing the movie he started when he felt Olivia start to shift. She opened her eyes to see Elliot looking down at her, she started to blush. She was embarrassed, She had collapsed into this mans arms and sobbed into his chest and then had fallen asleep. She met him not even 48 hours ago!

"You okay Olivia?" he whispered.

She shook her head into his chest.

"Livia you got to talk to me"

"Thank you" she mumbled into his chest. She had now just realized he was shirtless. She felt even more embarrassed.

"For what?"

"For getting him to go away"

"Who is he?"  
"He's my Ex boyfriend, I have restraining order against him. He's the reason I changed school and moved."

"How did he find you?" he asked stroking her hair, something he does to soothe Maureen.

"I don't know, I was so scared Elliot, I thought he was going to kill me."

"What did he do to you?"

"He use to beat me, and I let him. Finally I came to my senses and I reported him to the police and he is on probation."

"Oh Olivia, I'm so sorry. He broke his probation and his restraining order though so I'll make sure he goes to jail. I have a friend who will make sure he goes to prison. Her name is Alex, you would like her. She's an ADA" She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Elliot, for everything"

"No Problem Ms. Benson, I'm at you're service" he saluted her making her giggle.

"You have a tattoo here" he said pointing at his chest. She slowly traced the air force symbol with her finger.

"You were in the Air Force?" She asked studying the tattoo.

"Yes, my father forced me to go, I'm glad I did I just wish it was on my terms." He responded. She looked up to him.

"I can understand that, my mom was a little pushy as well" she sighed.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Maybe one day"

"Daddy?" Maureen yawned.

"I'll get her" Olivia said getting out of Elliot's lap.

"Ms. Benson? Why are you here?"

"I live next door; I was just talking with your daddy." She said picking Maureen up.

"I had a bad dream" she said into Olivia's shoulder.

"Aww sweetie, I'll read you story and wait till you fall asleep okay?"

"Okay, thanks Ms. Benson" she said sleepily.

About a half an hour later Olivia walked out of Maureen's room.

"I think I'm going to go home, thanks again Elliot" She said headed for the door.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

She walked out into the hallway to see he Apartment door open and her apartment was trashed.

"Oh my god" she gasped.

Elliot came outside.

"Olivia, you are staying with me. Come on" He basically had to drag her back into his apartment.

"I can't believe he did this" he whispered.

"Come on Olivia you need to go to bed. You need a good night sleep it's almost Midnight."

"Alright, I'll take the couch"

"No, take my bed."

"No, that's your bed"

"Olivia, please don't argue."

"Fine, Thanks you sir!" She said saluting Elliot smiling.

"At ease solider" he said causing her to giggle.

"Good Night Mr. Staler" she said walking into his room.

"Good Night Ms. Benson."

Elliot went to sleep smiling, that is until he herd a scream coming from his room about 2 hours later. He went running into his room.

"Get off! Let me go!" Olivia screamed tossing and turning.

"Olivia? It's Elliot, wake up, it's just a dream" Olivia came and hit Elliot square in the jaw.

"Wow she's got an arm. Come on Liv it's just a dream" he said shaking her gently.

She slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Tears were in her eyes. Elliot was holding his jaw.

"Olivia what happened?"

"He came back and he-" Then she started crying again.

"Shh Liv, its okay, I'm here" he soothed running his fingers through her hair.

"Please don't leave" She asked clinging to him.

"Okay I won't" he said climbing into bed with her.

"Thank you Elliot" she murmured before falling asleep on his chest.

_What on earth happened to this poor woman? _Elliot thought to himself as he fell asleep a little after she did.

* * *

_**So? What do you think of chapter two? I really need some reviews guys! And ideas! Ideas are great! Please just leave a review long or short! Thanks for your support! :)**_

_**~Aaliyah**_


	3. Promises

Olivia woke up with her head on something warm and very comfortable. She didn't open her eyes in fear of it all being a dream. She slowly opened her eyes to see a sleeping Elliot Stabler inched away from her face. His arm was wrapped around her back and he arm was over his chest and her hand on his heart. She saw that her leg was wrapped around his. How the hell was she going to get herself out of this? She slowly tried to ease herself away from him when his grip tightened on her back.

"Shit" she mumbled. She tried again this time she did it quickly. She got out of bed and instantly missed being in his arms. He rolled over and let out a little snore. Olivia chuckled. She heard little footsteps behind her.

"Ms. Benson?"

"Hey Maur, you can call me Livvy outside of school" Olivia smiled pulling Maureen into her arms.

"Can you help me Livvy?" Maureen asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Sure sweetie."

"Will you help me make daddy breakfast"

"Sure what should make?" Olivia smiled.

"Pancakes"

Olivia got all the ingredients and lifted Maureen on the counter so she could stir.

"Can I pour it?"  
"Yes, just be careful"

Olivia helped Maureen pour the pancakes and then they make some sausage and eggs.

* * *

Elliot woke up to a wonderful smell coming from his living room, he slowly rose out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on as he walked out into the living room. He walked into the kitchen unknown to Maureen and Olivia, he watched them.

"Livvy! This looks so good! Daddy will be so happy" Maureen threw her arms around Olivia.

"I hope so, I had fun making it with you"

"So, Livvy will you come over all the time now?"

"I don't know sweetie, but if I don't, you get to see me every week day at school."

"I know, I just like Livvy, Ms. Benson is nice and all, but Livvy is super fun to be around" Maureen stated.

"I live next door, you can always come over"

"Really?"

"Really" Olivia smiled kissing her head.

"Yay! Hi daddy!" Maureen said noticing Elliot in the door way.

"Hey pumpkin, this all for me?"

"Yeah! Livvy helped me make it!"

"Well thank you pumpkin! Olivia" He smiled at me.

"Look who's wearing a shirt" Olivia chuckled pouring all of them orange juice.

"This foot is delicious Olivia" Elliot practically moaned.

"I'm glad you think so, Maureen made the pancakes" She looked to Maureen who was eating like crazy.

"Well they are great, thank you Olivia"

"It's the least I could do, thank you for last night." She said looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome, I'd like to help you clean your apartment then call a lock smith and get your locks changed. Also if you don't mind going down to the precinct to give them your statement so we can put him behind bars."

"You don't need to do all that Elliot"

"I want to, also I don't want you staying there until it's secure"

"Yes sir" she said playfully saluting him.

* * *

After she gave her statement, they were all by Elliot's desk when a tall blonde with glasses in a suit walked up to them.

"Elliot, we have plenty to put Brian Cassidy behind bars"

"Thank god, thanks Alex"  
Maureen was sitting in Olivia's lap playing a game on her phone.

"Olivia, this is Alex, Alex this is Olivia Benson"

"It's nice to meet you Alex"

"You too Olivia" They both smiled.

"The lock smith should be there tomorrow El" Fin said walking over.

"Thanks Fin"

"So this is Fin, nice to meet you I'm Olivia Benson"

"You talking about me Elliot?" He smiled shaking her hand.

"Wait, Benson as in Ms. Benson Maur's teacher?"

"The very same"

"Wow, and you didn't want to go" he murmured.

"You didn't want to meet me?"

"No at first, no"

"That makes me feel great" she said sarcastically

"Well, I'm glad I did, for multiple reasons." He smiled at her.

Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

_Liv?_

"Brian? How did you get my number?"

_Oh Livia I have my ways, how's that little girl? She seem happy in your lap, and who's her dad? H's the one who lied to me the other night._

"Brian, please"

_You shouldn't have told on me Olivia, there will be consequences_

Then the line went dead.

Olivia started breathing heavy, and put Maureen down and walked down the hallway. Elliot had followed her out.

"Olivia?"

"What?" She said tearing up.

"What did he want? Are you okay?"

"He can see us, he's going to kill me" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"He called and described how we were sitting and said you lied to him last night and that I will pay the consequences"

"Don't worry Olivia I wont let anything happen to you, I promise"

"You can't promise something like that"

"Watch me" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"Can we watch a movie?" Maureen asked sitting in Olivia's lap. Elliot wouldn't let Olivia go back home so she was staying with them.

"A short one, we have school tomorrow" Olivia said.

"How about Barbie in the nutcracker?" Maureen asked.

"Sounds good to me" Olivia smiled.

"Go ahead and put it in Pumpkin."

After the movie was over Elliot carried Maureen to her room and walked into his room to say goodnight to Olivia.

She was lying under the covers trying to get comfortable.

"Goodnight Olivia" He said walking over and kissing her head.

He tried to walk away, but she caught his wrist

"Elliot, please don't leave. Last night after you came in was the first time I didn't wake up from a nightmare."

"Are you sure Olivia?"

"Please"

He crawled into bed and pulled her close to him, he head settled on his chest and her hand around his waist.

"Good night Liv" he whispered.

"Goodnight El" she murmured before falling into a nightmare-less sleep.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Please drop a review! I love them all! I love hearing what you guys have to say, ALSO if you have a request for a one shot or maybe even a story, PM me and ill see what I can do! Thanks again! :)**_


	4. Livia B

Elliot woke up to see Olivia's head on his shoulder he looked down further to see Maureen's head on his stomach snuggled up against Olivia and himself. His arm was wrapped around the two. She smiled to himself and remembered that Fin had set him up on a blind date tonight.

"Shit" he said under his breath.

It was loud enough for Olivia to hear and she started to stir. She looked down and saw Maureen and a smile spread on her lips. She looked up at Elliot and saw the distress on his face she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong Elliot?" She asked shifting slightly to get a better view of his face.

"Nothing" he lied hoping she wouldn't notice.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but don't lie to me" She moved Maureen into his arms and went to get out of bed.

"Olivia please wait," He said grabbing her arm lightly.

"What?" she spat slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I remembered that I have a blind date tonight and I don't have a babysitter" _And I don't want to leave you._ He continued in his head.

"I'll watch her; we can have a girl's night." She smiled lightly.

"I don't want to do that to you"

"I want to, I can't go home yet and I don't have anything better to do" Just then Maureen yawned and murmured something inaudibly.

"Look Olivia, I don't need to go" _Tell me not to go_. He wished silently.

"Go out, have fun. You are a single man, Embrace it"_ I wish you were my man._ She thought.

"Are you sure" He asked unsure.

"Livvy?" Maureen murmured climbing into her arms.

"Morning Maur" She smiled kissing her head.

"I'm hungry, Daddy can you make me food," She asked snuggling into Olivia's arms.

"Sure pumpkin" He smiled kissing her hair. He got up and went into the kitchen.

"So guess what Maur" Olivia said smiling.

"What?"

"Tonight, it's just me and you, we are having a girl's night, but we have to go to bed pretty early because we have school tomorrow." She said getting out of bed.

"Yay! This is going to be awesome!" She smiled jumping into Olivia's arms.

"Let's go get some food" they walked out of the bedroom to see Elliot in the kitchen making eggs and bacon.

"Smells good"

"Why thank you Ms. Benson" Elliot smiled.

"I have an idea, if you're up for it." Olivia smiled placing Maureen in a chair.

"What?"

"I was going to take Maureen to the ice rink. You should ask your 'date' to go, it would be fun." Maureen's face lit up.

"Oh can you daddy! I want you to be there too!" She smiled wide as he placed her food in from of her.

"How about after breakfast I'll call her and see if she can"

"Okay" she smiled and started eating.

"Well, why don't you take her to lunch and then meet us at the rink say around noon? Cause I want to take Maureen shopping before we go"

"Alright, what are you buying for my daughter?" He asked.

"Just some skates, and other things she will need to skate." She said as if it was no big deal.

"You are not buying my daughter skis Olivia"

"Oh relax Elliot, I have the money, plus they know me, I'll get a discount." She smiled sweetly looking at Maureen.

"Yeah daddy"

"Plus I need to get my skates sharpened and get a new outfit."

"Outfit?" Elliot gulped. How the hell will he be able to focus his date if she's all dressed up! He screamed in his head.

"Fine, fine I'm going to go call Dani," he said walking away.

Olivia looked over at Maureen and smiled.

"I have a secret, you will find out when we get to the ice rink."

"I love secrets!" Maureen smiled.

Just then Elliot walked back in.

"Dani will be here in 30 minutes, she agreed to lunch then the ice rink."

"Well we better get ready and leave then, we wouldn't want to kill your vibe" Olivia giggled putting the dishes in the sink.

"Let's go get dressed Livvy" Maureen said taking her hand. Elliot chuckled watching then walk away.

Shopping Mall~ sports store

"Okay Maur, pick out a dress" Olivia said showing her the figure skating outfits.

"I like this one!" Maureen smiled picking out a pink sparkling dress that was short sleeved.

"Okay Maur, go with this nice lady and she will get your skates fitted. You've been skating before right?"

"Yeah, my mommy takes me all the time. I don't fall anymore." Maureen smiled wide.

"That's good! I'll be out here."

Olivia stood looking at the dresses before picking out a life blue dress that faded into white. It was long sleeved. She could remember the last time she wore one of them, but grabbed it of the shelf and grabbed two pairs of leggings. One for her and One for Maureen.

"Ms. Benson, here are you skates" the worker handed her, her skates.

"Thank you very much."

She walked over the register to pay for everything when Maureen walked out.

"All done Livvy!" She smiled handing her the box of her new skates.

"Great! Thank you all so much for your help" Olivia smiled.

"Anything for Livia B" the manager smiled.

"Olivia please" she smiled handing them her credit card.

"Thank you Olivia, have a nice skate"

"Goodbye, thanks again"

They walked out hand in hand and Olivia was carrying their stuff.

"Livvy,"

"Yes Maur?" She asked putting the bags in the back of her car.

"Who is Livia B?"

"Well, that was me around 10 years ago, I use to figure skate" she said getting in the drivers seat.

"Really? That's so cool!"

"Thanks, when we get to the rink I'll show you a few tricks" she smiled back at Maureen. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

Hey Olivia, we are headed to the rink now

"So are we, see you in ten"

Okay, how was shopping

"Fun! Maureen got a pretty dress"

Thanks Olivia

"No problem, see you soon"

Bye.

**Ice Rink~**

"Daddy!" Maureen smiled running into Elliot's arms.

"Hey pumpkin, this is Dani, can you say hi?"

"Hi Ms. Dani" Maureen smiled.

"Hello their Maureen" Dani smiled.

"Daddy, come on! Wait to you learn Livvy's secret!" Elliot furrowed his eyebrows.

They all walked into the ice rink and there was a poster of a young girl doing an axel jump. She looked familiar but Elliot couldn't place her.

"Livia B! Is that you?" An older woman yelled walking over to them.

"Cindy! How are you?" Olivia responded hugging the woman.

"Better now! Oh Olivia you must skate for us." She pleaded.

"Oh I'm here to teach my friends daughter to skate."

"No Livvy I want to see you skate!" Maureen smiled.

"See come on Livia" Cindy smiled.

"Alright, Alright. Come on Maur lets get changed." Olivia took Maureen's had leaving a very confused Elliot and an even more confused Dani.

"Who the hell is Livia B?" Elliot asked.

"Her" Cindy pointed at the poster he was looking at earlier.

"Wow. That your best friend Elliot" Dani laughed at the look on his face. Maureen came running up to them all dressed in her dress and skates.

"Ladies and Gentleman we have a former Olympics champ in the house tonight. She agreed on one routine. Please give a warm welcome to Livia B!" The announcer said.

Olivia skated out on stage and everyone clapped. Elliot mouth was hung open. The dress she was wearing hugged her in all the right places. She skated to the center of the ice. 'Cosmic Love' by Florence and the Machine began to play thought the ice rink.

"She amazing" Dani breathed watching her so a triple axel.

"Yeah" Was all Elliot could say.

As the chorus came again Olivia did a toe loop followed by a Lutz jump.

"Daddy she's so good!" Maureen gushed.

The music slowly faded and Olivia slowed and spun in the center till the music stopped and so did she. Everyone in the ice rink cheered. Olivia slowly skated to the door and put on her skate wedges on and walked over to Elliot, Dani and Maureen.

"Olympic gold medalist?" Elliot asked.

"Guilty" she smiled.

"Why are you a teacher then?" Dani asked.

"I love little kids. Teacher is what I've always wanted to do, even though it doesn't pay very well, I have plenty of money." She explained.

"Why do you live in my apartment building?" Eliot asked.

"I don't like to show off my money, plus I'm hiding from Brian, remember?" She slowly got quieter as she spoke.

"Yeah, sorry Liv, I was just shocked." Elliot apologized.

"No, its okay, I don't really ever talk about it." She said still quiet.

"Yeah, I can understand that" Elliot said.

"Thank you so much Livia you still got it" Cindy said.

"Thank you Cindy, come on Maur, let's skate" she extended her hand for Maureen to grab and they walked onto the ice.

"Wow. That some friend you have Elliot" Dani said watching Olivia teaching Maureen how to skate backwards.

"Yeah, she is. She's also Maureen's teacher"

"Really?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, she's something else. Let's go skate." Elliot took Dani's hand and led her to the ice.

"Daddy looks at me!" Maureen smiled as her and Olivia slowly skated backwards.

"You know Olivia; I was quite the ice hockey player on my day"

"Oh really?" She smiled.

"Yes really" he said skating toward her. She quickly let go of Maureen's hand before picking up speed skating backwards then turning around as Elliot chased her sound the ice. Elliot caught up to her and lifted her up wedding style and carried her back to where Maureen and Dani were.

"Put me down Elliot!" Olivia whined as they approached the two.

"Daddy you're silly!" Maureen giggled.

Elliot slowly put Olivia down and she hit him in the shoulder.

"Jer-meany!" She caught herself.

"That's my middle name!" He smiled wide.

"Want to get some food Elliot?" Dani asked getting slightly jealous.

"Sure" he said walking off the ice with her.

"I don't like her Livvy" Maureen said.

"Oh give her a chance" but I agree, seems stuck up Olivia finished in her head.

"Come on Maur, let skate some more."

Stabler Residence~

"You're the best Livvy, I had so much fun today" Maureen smiled as Olivia tucked her in bed.

"Thanks for doing my nails and hair." She murmured.

"I had fun, we will do it again" she kissed her forehead.

"I'll come and get you tomorrow and take you to school" she smiled turning out the light.

"Okay" she mumbled.

Olivia left her door open a crack, and walked into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Elliot and Dani kissing on the couch. She started walking towards the door and Turned quickly covering her eyes. So she couldn't see the glare Elliot was giving Dani.

"I'll be by in the morning to get Maureen and I'll bring her home after school" she said before walking out, she heard him say her name, but she ignored him walking into her apartment.

She got changed and went to bed. It was probably the worst sleep she had ever had. She couldn't stay asleep for more than an hour before waking up from a nightmare. She finally let the tears fall after she woke up for the 4th time. She felt so hurt because of Elliot's actions, it's not like he was hers, but she cared about him and his daughter. He cared for her and held her when she was scared. She felt so stupid for falling for the nice guy act. She wouldn't let this interfere with her relationship with Maureen. She couldn't do that to her. She then cried herself to sleep, and woke up around 6 ready to start the day, it was going to be tough.

"Olivia! Wait" Elliot tired to get her to stop.

"Dani!" Elliot breathed.

"What?" she said innocently.

"I'm not ready to do all that, for Christ sake my daughter was being put to bed"

"Oh come on Elliot" she started running her hands over her body.

"I think you should go," he said getting up.

"But" she tried.

"No, please just go" he said opening the door. She slowly walked out in defeat. After she walked away he went to Olivia's door and knocked, but no answer. He tried a few more times, but still no answer. He went to bed and couldn't sleep all they way through the night. He kept waking up; he missed holding Olivia in his arms. Before he knew it was 6am and it was time to start the day.

_**I hope this makes up for my bad updating! Please leave a review! I was half asleep when I wrote the last chapter so I hope this makes up for it and is more descriptive! I did figure skating so I used some of the terms! :)**_

_**~Aaliyah**_


	5. Frienemies

Olivia got up and dragged herself into the shower. As she felt the water cascade her body she started thinking about Elliot again and started to cry, she finally go out of the shower and got herself dressed. She made some coffee and was ready to go by 7:30. She took a deep breath before walking out of her apartment. She stood in front of his door, for a few minutes before finally knocking.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Maureen.

"Hi Ms. Benson!" She smiled running and hugging Olivia.

"Hey sweetie! Are you ready for school? We were lucky getting a day off yesterday"

"Yeah we were" she smiled pulling Olivia into the apartment.

"Listen sweetie we gotta go" Olivia stated not wanting to see Elliot.

"Let me tell my daddy" she walked into the back of the apartment.

A minute later Maureen emerged with Elliot behind her.

"Come on Ms. Benson" she smiled taking Olivia's hand.

"Wait Liv" Elliot tried. She turned around slowly.

"No, I need to get to school, Maureen will be home around 4:30, It's Ms. Benson; Detective" she spat clearly still hurting. She walked out of the apartment with Maureen.

Elliot stood there stunned. He really fucked up. Here was this beautiful woman, who clearly loved his daughter and she wasn't in his arms for one night and he couldn't sleep. He's only known her for a few days, but it's felt like forever. He needed to fix it. Somehow. He walked back into his room and continued to get ready for work.

Elliot sat at his desk distracted. He couldn't think straight, she was all her could think about and lucky for him they had no cases.

Alex walked into the precinct; she looked at Elliot and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked over at Fin and Munch and they shrugged their shoulders. She walked over to his desk and he didn't look up.

"Elliot" she said trying to get his attention.

"Stabler" She said snapping her fingers in front.

"What do you want Cabot" he snapped causing Fin and Munch to look over at the two.

"Interrogation room, NOW!" She snapped just as harsh. He grumbled the got up and followed her.

She walked in and he followed, she shut the door behind him. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"What the hell Stabler!" She said leaning over the table.

"I'm sorry" he grumbled.

"What happened to you?" She asked sitting down.

"Olivia" he breathed running his hands down his face.

"What did you do?"

"Hey! How do you know it was my fault?"

"Chicks intuition, plus if she did something you would be in the gym blowing off steam, when you do something you sit at your desk thinking. I've worked with you for years" she chuckled.

"She saw Dani kiss me" he said rubbing his temples as he remembered the hurt look on her face.

"Kiss you?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, she had covered her eyes as she left so she didn't see me push her off and I tried to talk to her, but she won't budge"

"I'd be upset too, I mean damn Elliot! Why would you go on a date with her anyway?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't realize how much I liked her till she was gone." He breathed.

"That's usually how it goes." She murmured.

"What do I do Alex?" He asked.

"Give her time. She still talks to Maureen right?"

"Yes, she looked so upset this morning, she told me to call her Ms. Benson, and referred to me as Detective."

"Wow, you really messed up, how about I try talking to her. She said we should grab coffee" Alex gave him a reassuring smile.

"That would be great Alex, and I know. She's been through a lot of shit. Some that she hasn't even told me yet, the first night she stayed in my apartment, she woke up screaming from a nightmare. I felt so bad. For once I didn't know what to do Alex. Some how she trusted me and I ruined that." He put his face in his hands.

"I'll talk to her El don't worry" Alex said rubbing his arm before getting up to call Olivia.

Once Alex was alone she quickly dialed Olivia's Cell.

_Hello?_

"Hey Olivia, its Alex"

_Hey Alex, how are you?_

"Fine, just detectives being a pain in the ass"

_I know what you mean._

"Are you able to grab a coffee?"

_Yes, the kids have recess then art; I can meet you in 10._

"Sounds good, see you soon."

_Bye Alex_

"Bye Olivia"

**Colleen's Café ~ **

Olivia was sitting at a table in the corner with a coffee in her hands. Alex walked over and sat down.

"Hey" Alex smiled up at Olivia.

"Hey Alex" Olivia smiled.

"How are you?"

"I've been better" she said looking down at her coffee.

"What's wrong?"

"Elliot told you huh?" She asked looking up at Alex.

"Yeah" she breathed.

"Wow" she said getting up.

"Wait Olivia"

"Alex, do you have any idea how hurt I was?" She breathed collapsing into the booth. Alex simply shook her head.

"I spent the weekend with the two of them, for once in my life I actually trusted and man. Imagine this ' you are putting your best friends little girl to bed after an amazing day, then you walk out to say goodbye and he's kissing some woman on his couch.' I was so angry and hurt Alex. I preformed for the first time in 7 years because that little girl asked me too." She took a breath trying to hold back the tears. "Then he has the nerve to kiss another woman while I'm putting _HIS_ daughter to sleep! Honestly I'd be okay with it, well, relatively so; if he waited until I left the apartment. I mean I'm his friend, not girlfriend, so I shouldn't be as hurt as I am" she let one tear fall then quickly whipped it away.

"Olivia, I'm sorry, I can't imagine. I do know that she kissed him and he pushed her away." Alex said catching her eye.

"Yeah, well didn't appear that way. I just need time to think, you know? I mean I could barley sleep last night" she breathed.

"Yeah, Elliot can be a clueless ass sometimes too" This caused Olivia to start laughing and Alex joined in.

"Thanks for the chat Alex, we should do it again sometime, but I need to get back to work." she smiled.

"Yeah me too, don't worry; I'll handle Stabler. For now"

"Thanks Alex, Bye" she said getting up.

"Bye" she smiled hugging Olivia.

Alex walked back through the door and went straight up to Elliot's desk.

"You fucked up Stabler." She seethed.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Fin said walking by.

"Don't Fin" Alex spat.

"I know Alex" he breathed.

"I just listened to Olivia tell me how upset and she was when she saw you and Dani kissing."

"What did she say?"

"She needs space, and I don't blame her. Elliot you were the first man that she trusted, in her entire life! You messed that up; now you need to fix it" Alex said walking away. Never turning her back.

"Girls stick together, good luck." Fin said waking to his desk.

_What the hell am I going to do? _Elliot asked himself as he worked on his DD5's.

**Stabler Residence~ **

Olivia and Maureen got home around 4:45 and Olivia knocked on Elliot's door. He answered with a smile.

"Hi daddy!" Maureen smiled hugging him.

"Hey pumpkin" Elliot kissed her cheek.

"Bye Maur" Olivia smiled.

"Bye Livvy!" Maureen smiled.

"Li-Ms. Benson" Elliot tried for the second time.

"I need time Elliot, I ca- I just need time. Have a good night Detective." She said turning on her heels and going into her apartment.

Elliot was cleaning up dinner that he made for Maureen and himself when his phone started to ring.

"Stabler"

_Hey Elliot, sorry but we got a case at Mercy. Can you find a sitter?_

"I should be able to find one, be there within the hour."

_Okay, bye Elliot. _

"Bye Jeffries"

"Maureen I have to go to work can you pack an overnight bag?"

"Sure daddy" she smiled walking into her room.

Elliot walked out of his apartment and slowly knocked on Olivia's door. She opened the door without thinking.

"Ms. Benson" he said trying not to smile at the fact that she was just in an oversized US Olympics shirt.

"Detective"

"Listen I'm sorry and I know you said you needed time and I respect that, but I just got called into work and I need someone to watch Maureen" he said without breathing thinking she would slam the door in his face.

"Okay, bring her over." She breathed. She couldn't say no, she loved that little girl and he was desperate.

"Thank you Ms. Benson" he smiled and went in to grab Maureen and her bag.

"Come on Maur" Olivia said moving aside for her to walking into the apartment.

"Thank you so much Ms. Benson"

"God Elliot, please just call me Olivia again, but this doesn't mean I'm any less mad." She said trying to hide a smile.

"Thanks, I don't like calling you Ms. Benson." He stated.

"Me either, goodbye Elliot" she waved.

"Goodbye Olivia." He smiled.

"Oh and Elliot"

"Yeah?" He asked stepping in to the elevator.

"Catch him" she stated.

"I will" he smiled as the doors shut.

_**Well there you have it Chapter 5! I hope you all like it! :) They will be friends again in no time! Please drop a review! Again, send me a PM of a one-shot you would like me to do! Also I'm posting this tonight because Doctor Who 50**__**th**__** Anniversary is tomorrow and I'm having a Doctor Who- a thon! So no updating! Hope any of you who watch Doctor Who are as excited as I am! DAVID TENNANT IS BACK! Yay! :)**_


	6. Coffee?

_"God Elliot!" Olivia moaned as he intertwined their fingers and kissed her neck. He slowly kissed down her chest and smiled before taking a nipple in his mouth, and he slowly bit it he heard Olivia moan and squeeze his fingers. He moved on to the other breast before coming up to catch her lips in an earth shattering kiss. _

_"You are so beautiful Olivia; are you ready?"_

_"Mmm hmm" was her response. _

_He slowly entered her; he kept looking right into her eyes. She arched her back a little as he entered her. He eyes rolled back into her head once he was all the way in. She slowly started rocking her hips to let him know it was okay. He started pumping in and out of her. He leaned down to capture her lips in his. _

"_I love you Olivia" he murmured against her lips. _

"Livvy?"

Olivia's eyes shot open to see Maureen at the side of her bed. A blush started to form on her cheek that was quite a dream.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream" she murmured.

"Come here" she pulled Maureen into her bed.

"Can I call my daddy?" She asked snuggling into Olivia's side.

"Sure" she looked over at her clock and it was around 1 am. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Elliot's number.

_Stabler_

"Hey Elliot, its Olivia. Maureen had a bad dream."

_Aww can you put her on. _

"Yeah" Olivia handed the phone to Maureen.

"Hi daddy"

_Hi pumpkin, how are you doing? _

"I'm better now that I'm with Livvy", when will you be home?"

_Soon baby, give me an hour_

"Okay, here's Livvy" Maureen headed the phone back to Olivia.

_Thank you Olivia_

"It's no problem"

_So, I still have a key. I'll come and get her when I get off. _

"If you want to, I mean she can stay."

_Alright. I'll stop by and say goodnight. _

"Alright, good bye Elliot"

_Goodbye Olivia_

Olivia put the phone down and snuggled into the covers with Maureen next to her.

Elliot got home around 3am; he went to his apartment and changed. He walked over and unlocked Olivia's door. He locked it behind him. He walked back into her bedroom. He smiled at what he saw. Olivia was asleep with Maureen snuggled into her side. He walked over to Olivia's side of the bed. He watched as her chest rose and fell. He smiled as he moved a piece of her hair out of her face. He kissed her fore head and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him.

"Hey" he breathed.

"Hi"

"How was she?" They both looked down to see Maureen's arm wrapped around Olivia's waist and her head on her stomach.

"Wonderful" she smiled running her hand through Maureen's hair.

Elliot leaned over and kissed Maureen's head. Olivia's breath hitched. He was really close.

"Well, I just leave now, bye Olivia" he went to leave.

"You don't have to go; I mean you can stay... If you want" she breathed. Elliot smiled. Olivia scooted over, and Elliot climbed in. He pulled Olivia close and kissed her forehead. Maureen was snuggled in between the two.

"I'm so sorry Olivia" he breathed.

She looked up into his eyes and knew he meant it.

"I know" she said a tear slipping down her cheek. He whipped it away. She shivered at his touch.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" he ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"I know" she took his hand in hers.

"Goodnight Olivia" he kissed her hand and laced their fingers.

"Goodnight Elliot" she murmured, smiling to herself.

When he woke up the bed was alone. He looked over and it was 8:30, they left for school already. He walked out into her living room and saw a note.

_Elliot,_

_You looked so peaceful and Maur and I agreed not to wake you. We will be home around 4:30ish. I have lunch around 12:30 if you want to get some coffee. Have a good morning. Coffee in the coffee pot. _

_Liv_

Elliot smiled; he poured himself a cup of coffee and decided to go back to his house, shower and then call Olivia to see about getting together.

Olivia was sitting at her desk as her phone rang. She smiled before answering.

"Hello?"

_Hey Olivia _

"Hi Elliot"

_So, how has your day been?_

"It's been alright. Waiting for the weekend."

_Me too, you free to get a cup of coffee?_

"I am where do you want to meet?"

_There's a dinner a little ways away from you called Dennis's Diner. _

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

_Bye_

She hung up and headed out of her classroom.

She pulled up at Dennis's dinner 15 minutes later. Elliot wasn't there yet; she walked in and got a table and a cup of coffee.

She sat there thinking about her dream last night. She started to blush; she felt a hand on hers and looked up. She smiled up at Elliot.

"Hey Olivia" he smiled.

"Hi Elliot" she smiled back.

He slid in on the other side.

"I really am sorry Olivia." He breathed not making eye contact.

"It's okay Elliot, I believe you" she breathed.

"OLIVIA" she turned with fear. Elliot got up quick and pulled her close. She turned into his chest.

"What are you doing here Cassidy?" Elliot spat.

"I'm here for the slut" he said with a smug grin.

"You're wanted Cassidy, I can arrest you."

"But you won't"

"El, get me out of here" Olivia whimpered into his chest.

"You're right, I won't, but they will" he smiled. Fun and Munch were standing behind Cassidy.

Cassidy didn't even have time to turn around before Fin slapped cuffs on him.

"Thanks Fin"

"No problem, glad we caught him."

"Me too, Liv I think you should call out for the rest of the day, I'll get Maureen when school is done."

"I think you're right" she snuggled into his chest.

"Fin, we're going home" Elliot said talking Olivia's hand.

"Okay, we have everything we need" Fin waved at the two.

"Thank you El" Olivia murmured into his shoulder.

They were sitting together on the couch, Olivia in Elliot's arms and her head on his shoulder.

"Anything for you Olivia, anything" he kissed her forehead.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Know what?"

"That Brian would be at the coffee shop."

"You remember when I left last night?"

"Yeah" she looked up into his eyes.

"Brain raped a woman last night, she was at Mercy. We had been watching him. We needed him to act though"

"So we met right where he was" she breathed

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have ever let him touch you."

"I know" she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I hated myself when I made you cry" he breathed looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she breathed.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault." He kissed her forehead again.

"Get some sleep Liv, I'll get Maur at 4" she smiled and snuggled into his chest then soon fell asleep.

_**I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review! :) Also PM me or leave a review if you would like me to write a one shot! Thank you all so much for the reviews! **_

_**~Aaliyah**_


	7. Alone Time

_**EO fluff! :) Enjoy!**_

Olivia was fast asleep on his chest when his phone began to ring. He answered in quickly at the fear that it would wake Olivia.

"Stabler?" He whispered.

_Hey Elliot, I heard about what happened. I'll take Maureen for the rest of the day and take her to school tomorrow. _

"Are you sure Kathy?"

_Yeah, Make sure her teacher is okay._

"I will, thanks Kathy"

_No problem Elliot, talk to you later. _

"Bye Kathy"

Elliot hung up and placed his phone on the table then looked down at Olivia. He smiled to himself and kissed her on the forehead. She started to stir and her eyes opened and her Chocolate brown met his dark blue. She smiled and blushed, looking away.

"So Kathy is getting Maureen after school."

"Really? Okay" she said moving to get more comfortable on his lap.

"Comfy?" He chucked.

"Not yet..." She moved her legs in between his and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now I am" she smiled up at him.

"Glad I can be of service." He smiled.

"Me too" she murmured.

"What's this scar?" He asked looking at her wrist.

"Oh it's nothing" she mumbled.

"Liv? Please tell me"

"My mom pushed me into a table and I cut open my wrist" she stated snuggling back into his chest.

"What?" He asked.

"My mother abused me as a child." She breathed a tear slipping down her cheek and hitting his chest.

"Liv I'm so sorry" he pulled her close and kissed her head.

"She was raped and I am the product, she hated me. Because I looked like him" she mumbled as more tears fell.

"Oh Liv" he kissed her head again and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad I told you" she breathed.

"Me too" he breathed pulling her closer. He kissed her forehead and she put her hand on his heart.

"let's get some more rest" he murmured into her hair.

"Okay" she breathed falling back to sleep. Elliot soon behind her.

Olivia woke up and looked up at Elliot and smiled, she ran her hand through his hair and his eyes opened slowly.

"Hello again" he smiled.

"Hi" she smiled back.

"Thanks for trusting me" he murmured kissing her forehead.

"I will always trust you,I don't know why, but I will."

"I will always trust you as well" she smiled up at him.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Olivia asked.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Hmmm how about we watch a movie?" She murmured.

"Okay, how about you pick a movie and I'll go get some wine, red or white?" He asked as she got up from the couch.

"Red please" she smiled walking over to the movie rack.

"Coming right up Ms. Benson" he smiled.

"Elliot, I'm going to run over to my apartment to change" she yelled and he heard the door shut.

After he poured the wine he went into his room and changed into his pajama bottoms. He went shirtless, Olivia has seen with without a shirt before anyway.

When he walked back into the living room Olivia was standing looking at the TV. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top without a bra her hair was down hugging her shoulders. He groaned, this woman would kill him. She turned around and smiled.

"I picked _White House Down _I heard it was amazing!" She giggled.

"Here's your wine" Elliot handed her, her wine then sat in the couch.

"Thanks, were are your blankets?" She asked looking around.

"There. Third drawer" he pointed to the dresser in corner. She grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch. She snuggled into Elliot, her legs intertwined with his, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. She pulled the blanket up and over them.

"You are so comfy" she murmured into his chest. His breath hitched, her breath tickled his chest. He cleared his throat and pressed the play button.

They watched the movie together and Olivia jumped a few times and by the last few minutes of the movie they see holding hands and Olivis head was turned away from the movie.

"I hope she doesn't die" Olivia murmured.

"She will be okay Liv" Elliot said kissing her head. Olivia shook her head into his chest.

"Look Liv" he said.

"No" she mumbled.

"She's okay, they called it off" he breathed.

She slowly turned her head and smiled.

"Thank god, that was so scary." She breathed.

"Look everyone is okay and they are all on the plane and John is now an agent." He said running his hand through her hair.

"Sorry I freaked, it's just I work with kids her age. It nerve wrecking." She said.

"I bet, she reminded me of Maur" he breathed.

"Yeah, it's just scary" she breathed.

"Well it's all okay now" Elliot stated kissing her head.

"Yeah" she breathed and started to trace his tatto.

"You really like my tatto don't you" he said chuckling as she traced his tatto again.

"I do, it relaxing to trace." She said kissing it lightly.

"So Channing Tatum kicks ass in this movie" Elliot said trying o keep is mind off of Olivia's lips being on his bare chest.

"Yeah, I'm sure Maggie Gyllenhaal would of too if given the chance." Olivia remarked looking up at him.

"Do you think she could of kicked Channing's ass?" He asked.

"No, but I can kick your ass" she smirked at the look of shock on his face.

"Oh you think so?" He smirked.

"I know so Mr. Stabler." She giggled.

"Well why don't you prove it" he asked.

"Fine" she said getting up.

"Olivia, I don't want to hurt you" he said getting up as well.

"Well if you think you will hurt me, then let's do it on the bed." She stated, then blushed after she heard the words come out of her mouth.

"Liv" he tired.

"Let's go Mr. Tough guy" she smiled smaking his chest then walking into his room.

"This is such a bad idea" he mumbled to himself.

When he walked in Olivia was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Come on Mr. Tough guy" she challenged.

Elliot walked towards her and reached out and all of the sudden started tickling her.

"El! Stop! No fair!" She gasped as he continued his assault. She fell back on the bed and was giggling uncontrollably. She backed up on the bed and he followed her hovering over her. He continued to tickle her.

"El!" She squealed. When he stopped for a moment she flipped them over so she was stratling him.

"Woah Liv" he breathed.

"Told you I could kick your ass, I may be a teacher, but I can hold my own" she smiled down and him. He reached up and tickled her again. She gasped and laned down putting her hands in his chest laughing.

"So...not...fair" she said I between laughs.

He laughed and he continued his assault.

"Mercy!" She breathed and he stopped her head dropped onto his chest as she tried to regain her breath. Once she did she lifted her head slowly and looked into Elliot's eyes, her lips millimeters from his.

"I think it's time for bed" Olivia breathed rolling off onto the bed.

"Yeah" he breathed trying to make his body recover from her straddling him.

"Night El" she breathed getting under the covers holding them open for him.

"Night Liv" he breathed crawling in and pulling her against him. He kissed her forehead and intertwined their fingers she kissed his chest and slowly drifted to sleep. Elliot however couldn't sleep, he kept replaying every intament gesture they made to one another today. Obviously Olivia just wanted to be friends. Or did she?

_**What do you think? Please leave a review or if you have an idea for a one shot let me know! I would love to write it! **_

_**~Aaliyah**_


	8. Poor baby girl

"Hey Lex!" Olivia smiled as she watched Alex walking towards her.

"Hey Liv!" She hugged her friend and sat down across from her.

"How are you?" She asked sipping her coffee slowly.

"I'm doing alright, but the real question is. How are you doing with Elliot?" She gave a suggestive smile.

"We are better, we made up" Olivia blushed and look down at her coffee, stirring it with her spoon.

"Oh, you 'made up'" Alex smiled wide at the look of shock on her face.

"No! Alex! No! We are just friends" she huffed.

"Is that what you want to be? I mean geeze Olivia you two act like a couple! You sleep in the same bed and you are both very touchy feely with each other" Alex argued.

"We do not!" She said defensively

"Are you kidding me! Come on Olivia"

"We both sleep better in the same bed. I don't have nightmares. It's just a kind_ friendly_ gesture. He does not touch me that much"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Liv I'm a lawyer you are going to lose this argument!" Alex said with a smug smiled.

"You are too much lex" Olivia said laughing. Her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She laughed as Alex made a face, she knew it was Elliot.

_Hey! Listen I feel really bad to ask you this, I know you took the day off. The nurse just called me, Maureen is sick. Can you go and get her and take her home? I have a really bad case I'll be out late._

"Of course El,"

_Thank you so much Liv_

"You're welcome."

_Bye_

Olivia smiled as she locked her phone and set it on the table. She slowly looked up towards Alex.

"Of course El" she mocked smiling.

"Oh stop it!" Olivia said reaching over and smacking her arm.

"Ouch! I'm hurt!" She whined.

"Get over it! I have to go get Maureen, i'll see you later" she said getting up.

"Oh and Olivia?" Olivia turned around quickly and Alex continued "I do know, that whether you feel it, he does"

Olivia gave a small smiled before turning around and heading to go and get Maureen from school.

* * *

The whole time she was driving to the home she was thinking about what Alex had said_ 'whether you feel it or not, he does'_ what the hell was that suppose to mean! She couldn't very well come out and say that she liked him! She would ruin what they had. He was her best friend and she loved his little girl. She couldn't risk that. As she pulled into the parking Lot of her apartment complex. She decided that she would stuff her feelings into a tiny box and lock it away. She smiled when she looked back and saw Maureen fast asleep.

She got into his apartment with Maureen on her hip and their bags in her arm. She dropped the bags and carried Maureen into the kitchen. She started to wake up as Olivia sat her at a chair.

"You want some soup honey?" Olivia asked as she took of her coat and hung hers and Maureen's in the closet.

"Yes please" she murmured still half asleep.

After Maureen had her soup she went into her room and changed into her pajamas. She walked and sat on the couch. Olivia walked out if the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate. She went and out in Maureen's favorite movie and sat down, Maureen snuggled into her side and they watched the movie together. By then end they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Olivia jumped awake when she heard her phone start to ring. She looked down to see Maureen fast asleep on her chest. She ran her fingers through the young girls hair as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

_Do you know an Elliot Stabler?_

"Yes, is he okay?" She asked nervously.

_Remotely, he's here at my bar, and is too drunk to drive. Can you come and get him?_

"Of course, what's the name of your bar?"

_McGlynns, I cut him off he just kind of rambling now._

"Thank you" she murmured before hanging up the phone. She huffed and looking down at Maureen. She slowly got up lifting Maureen with her. She slipped Maureen's coat on and then her own. Maureen stood half asleep. Olivia grabbed her keys and picked Maureen up before heading to the bar.

* * *

"I'm sorry honey" Olivia murmured as she took Maureen out of the car and carried her into the loud bar. Maureen clung to Olivia as she wove in and out of people. Finally she reached the bar.

"You must be Olivia" the bartender said. Olivia nodded her head and he pointed down at the end of the bar.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked as she walked up to him.

"Liv? Why are you here" he slurred.

"I was called to come and pick you up." She said growing angrier by the minute. He was clearly very drunk. Something happened to upset him.

He said something inaudible before standing up. He swayed a bit before gaining his footing. He almost fell and grabbed on to Olivia.

"Jesus Elliot" she huffed as she tried to regain her balance. She took his hand and walked out of the bar. They got into the car and Maureen fell back asleep. No one spoke on the way back to the apartment.

* * *

Once they were in the apartment Olivia went and put Maureen to bed, she walked back out to see Elliot on the couch with his head in his hands. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"El?" She asked rubbing his back.

He looked up at her, she saw the tears in his eyes. He had been crying. Any and all anger she had towards him melted away instantly.

"What happened" she asked quietly. He said nothing but pulled her into a hug. He snuggled into her chest and let the tears fall. She lied back on the couch and let his head rest on her chest. She ran her fingers through his short hair as he cried. He was laying on top of her, but she didn't care he needed her and should would be there for him.

"Poor baby girl" he murmured.

"What baby?" Olivia asked

"They just killed her, no mercy"

"El, what are you talking about?" He looked up into her eyes and she saw all the pain he was feeling.

"The case we had. The baby girls parents didn't want her and so they drowned her." He said just before more tears fell. Olivia felt the tears gather in her eyes before they fell she started crying too, it was horrible what this poor amazing man had to go through everyday.

"Shhh El, it's okay. I'm here" she soothed as she kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

She realized he was at the bar to try and drink away the pain he was feeling. She looked down and watched as the tears slowly faded. He looked nothing like _her_ Elliot.

"El?" She whispered.

He looked up at her and she almost started crying again. The pain and fear was obvious to see in his eyes and it killed her.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"I want to_ feel_ something, _God_ to see that little baby girl, on that autopsy table." He murmured tightening his hold on her waist.

"I have and idea" she said pushing him up and talking his hand leading him to Maureen's room. he swayed as they stood there so she wrapped her arm around him. They stood watching Maureen sleep. Elliot let out a content sigh.

"Feel better?" She asked after they had stood there for a few minutes.

"Yeah, thank you"

"It will be okay Elliot, you put them behind bars for what they did to that little girl. You will be okay. I'm here and I won't leave you" she said kissing his cheek.

Elliot pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"You are amazing Olivia" he breathed.

She snuggled into his arms. His arms tightened around her waist. He didn't want to let go, even if his life depended on it. He had discovered that she is his lifeline. He depended on her just as much as she depended on him.

"I don't know what id do without you" he murmured kissing her hair.

"Well, you won't ever have to find out." She smiled up at him.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he was drunk and he didn't want to risk anything. He could easily blame it on the alcohol, but she mattered too much to him. He couldn't risk anything. Instead of kissing her he spoke softly.

"I'm going to go shower. Go to bed, you need a good night sleep."

"Mmmkay" she murmured releasing him and walking into the bedroom. He watched her walk away and smiled.

* * *

Olivia walked into his room and quickly stripped herself of her clothes and went into his drawer and took out one of his T-Shirts and slipped it on. She unhooked her bra and slid it off. She looked at the picture he had on dresser. One caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Maureen. They were both fast asleep on the couch. Elliot must if taken it recently. She smiled to herself. She took one last look at the picture then crawled into bed.

When he got out of the shower He felt a lot better. He wouldn't have a bad hangover. He walked into his room as saw Olivia asleep. She look beautiful. He walked over to his dresser and saw Olivia's bra on the floor. He's breath hitched. _She was obviously trying to kill him._ He slid on some boxers and sweats, it was to hot in his room to wear a shirt. He slowly walked over and slid into bed.

Olivia felt Elliot get into bed and she snuggled into his side. She intertwined their legs and wrapped her arm around his waist. She couldn't Get comfy so she kept shifting.

Elliot felt Olivia snuggle into him. His breath hitched. He felt her breast push into his chest. She kept moving around, she obviously couldn't get comfortable.

"You okay Liv?" He asked quietly.

"I can't get comfortable" she huffed.

"Come here" he said pulling her whole body on top of him. She put her head on his chest and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. Her legs fell In between his.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah, you are just so comfy" she murmured into his chest. She kissed his chest and smiled.

"Goodnight Liv" he smiled kissing her head.

"Night El"

* * *

**Next morning**

Olivia woke up, it was Saturday morning and Elliot had off work. She smiled when she thought about it. She felt a warm sensation on her breast and moaned at the feeling. She felt him squeeze her breast and toy with her nipple. She arched her back and moaned again. He was running his hand over her breasts.

"Elliot?" She asked breathless.

No response

"El?" She asked taking his hand off her chest and turned around. Elliot was asleep with a smile in his face.

"Liv" he moaned.

Olivia's mouth dropped open. He was dreaming, about her. She was so shocked, she stilled.

"Elliot?" She asked again, running her hand down his cheek. He stirred slowly waking up. He opened his eyes to see Olivia flushed.

This first thing that came to mind was that she had heard him dreaming about her. He gave her a small smile.

"Morning Liv"

"Morning" she murmured not looking in his eye.

"Is everything Okay?" He asked nervously.

She stayed quiet for a moment. Debating on whether or not to tell him what he did. He was just dreaming. It was nothing so she decided against it for now.

"Yeah, are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Much, thank you again Olivia" he smiled taking her hand.

"No problem, But next time please come home instead of going to the bar. I was so worried about you" she confessed.

"I will, I'm sorry" he leaned his head against hers.

"You better be" she mumbled.

"Did anything happen this morning?" He asked suddenly.

"W-Why do you ask" she stumbled on her words.

"Just curious" he said, he needed to know she heard him.

"Well, you kind of mumbled my name... I think you were sleeping." She said quietly he almost missed it.

"I did" he gulped.

"And-" he cut her off.

"There's more?" He groaned.

"I uh woke up to your hand on m-my breast" she finally managed out.

_**So what did you think? I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! The are like the best thing in the world! :) **_


	9. You didn't dream it

"I uh woke up to your hand on m-my breast" she finally managed out.

"I did what?" He asked praying he heard her wrong.

"You um kind of felt me up" she breathed not meeting his eye. She felt the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"God Liv, I'm so sorry! I though it was a dream, I must admit they felt too real" Olivia turned bright red at this.

"I mean- wow, uh I'm sorry. This is bad. I meant that they didn't feel fake- um they didn't feel like a dream. They felt nice, well um wow I should stop talking." He finally shut up.

Olivia couldn't keep the smile from her face. He was so cute when he was all flustered. She let out a small chuckle. And covered her face with her hands.

"Elliot, it's okay. You were dreaming, you couldn't control you actions" she said taking his face in her hands.

"I touched you without your consent, I'm and SVU cop and I just sexually assaulted you" he rambled.

"Elliot, you did no such thing! You are my best friend!" She defended.

"I still touched you without your permission" he said not looking her in the eye.

"Did I say no?" She asked getting annoyed with him; he needed to stop blaming himself.

"No" he breathed.

"Well then! What did I do in the dream?" She asked suddenly.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"I want you to stop acting like you assaulted me! I want to hear what I did in your dream."

"Well you um" he started and swallowed hard.

"I what? Spit it out El!"

"You moaned and arched into my hand. Then I woke up." He said quietly.

"You didn't dream that" she mumbled he didn't hear her.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't dream that" she mumbled it again.

"I can't hear you" he said.

"Damn it Elliot! I said you didn't dream it! I did moan I did arch into you! You want to know why? Because it felt amazing! Your hands on my body! God I was in heaven, then I came crashing back down when I realized you were asleep! So no, you most definitely did NOT assault me!" She yelled and got out of bed.

She left a very stunned Elliot. He sat in bed taking it all in. _She liked it? She wanted it? What the hell was going on! Does this mean she likes him? There is no way she liked him like he likes her. It was just a natural reaction? Right?_ He though to himself. He heard the front door slam.

"Shit" he mumbled getting out of bed.

Olivia sat on her couch and took a deep breath. She leaned back on her couch.

_Oh god what did I do? I just told Elliot I liked the fact that he touched me. It felt so good though, like his hands belonged on my body. His dream, what the hell did that mean? He was obviously having a sex dream even though it wasn't a dream. What am I going to do? It's not like he likes me the way I like him. God could I make anything more complicated! _She though to herself before letting out a frustrated sighs.

"Hey Kathy" Elliot smiled as he opened his door to let her in.

"Hey Elliot, is Maureen ready?" She asked.

"Yes she is" he smiled as he handed Kathy her bag and Maureen came out of her room.

"Bye daddy, I love you!" She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Love you too Pumpkin!" He smiled and she walked over to her mom.

"Daddy, I want to say bye to Livvy!" She whined.

"Kathy, could you take her next door, she talking about her teacher."

"Of course, see you" she smiled talking Maureen's hand.

"Bye" he said as the door closed.

Olivia was getting a cup if coffee when someone knocked on her door. She walked over and opened it.

"Livvy!" Maureen smiled running into her arms.

"Hey honey!" Olivia smiled picking her up.

"I'm leaving" she pouted. Olivia kissed her cheek and looked over to Kathy.

"Hi, you must be Kathy, I'm Ms. Benson, but you can call me Olivia" Olivia smiled extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you" she shook Olivia's hand.

"We gotta go Maur" Kathy said.

"Okay, bye Livvy I'll see you on Monday." She smiled hugging her again.

"See you then! It was nice to meet you Kathy" Olivia smiled.

"Likewise, I hope to see you again Olivia" Kathy smiled taking Maureen's hand and walking away.

Olivia smiled and went to shut her door when something stopped it. She looked down to see a shoe in the way. Her door opened to reveal Elliot. He smiled up at her. She walked back into the kitchen leaving him to let himself in. She poured herself and him a cup and walked out into her living room.

He was sitting on her couch. He looked like he was deep I thought. She smiled as he furrowed his eye brows. He looked so cute. She sat the coffee down and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry" he breathed.

She looked over at him shocked. She took a second before answering.

"Why?" She asked quietly

"For making you admit those things earlier, I shouldn't of pushed you" he spoke softly.

"You would have found out somehow. I would have eventually admitted it." She blushed as his gaze locked with hers.

"So it really didn't bother you?" He asked keeping eye contact.

"No" she said barley above a whisper.

"So would this bother you?" He asked as he leaned in and his lips were about to brush hers when her kitchen timer went off. They both Jumped and she blushed as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"You want some?" She asked while still in the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Pie, I bake when I need to think."

"Id love a piece" he smiled to himself.

"Okay" she cut them both a slice then walked back into the living room. She handed him a plate and sat down.

He took a bite and moaned. She blushed at the thoughts that ran though her head.

"This is so good!" He moaned again.

"Glad you think so" she smiled lightly.

"And to think I thought you couldn't get more amazing" he mumbled as he took another bite. He was unaware that she heard what he said. She blushed and looked down at her pie. She took a bite and looked up at Elliot. He smiled at her and leaned in she smiled before leaning to meet him before their lips touched there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it!" Elliot huffed.

"Sorry" she murmured.

Olivia smiled at him kissing his cheek before she got up and answered the door.

"Alex?" She asked as Alex walked into her apartment.

"I need you advice- wait was I interrupting something?" She asked looking at Elliot.

"No, what's up Alex." She asked.

"He asked me out!" She shrieked!

"No way!" Olivia gushed!

"Yeah, should I go out with him?" Alex asked unsure.

"Of course!"

"Okay, good!" She smiled before hugging Olivia.

"You couldn't have called?" She asked almost laughing.

"I could of I suppose." She giggled.

"Yeah this visit was a bit pointless."

"Sorry, you said I wasn't interrupting!" Alex laughed.

"You weren't. I'll see you later Lex" Olivia smiled.

Elliot huffed in the background.

"Bye Liv, bye Elliot" Alex waved leaving. Elliot let out a breath as Olivia closed her apartment door. He walked up to her and pulled her flush against him.

"Will I ever get to kiss you?" He asked smiling down at her.

"I hope so" she murmured as his lips neared hers. There lips barley brushed when there was a knock then a voice.

"Oh wait Liv, I need to tell you something" Alex said from the other side of the door.

"No more disruptions" Elliot grumbled as he finally captured her lips in his. She moaned into the kiss he pulled her closer and sucked her bottom lips into his mouth. He ran his tongue over her lip and she gladly granted his access. Their tongues danced together to their own beat. They pulled away when they needed to breathe. Olivia smiled up at him before pulling him back down and claiming his lips again.

_**I hope you all like this chapter! Please tell me what you think! :)**_


	10. We need to talk about it

"I've waited so long to do that" he murmured against her lips.

"Liv? Hello?" Alex called from the other side of the door.

Olivia smiled at Elliot giving him a quick kiss before answering the door.

"Yes Alex" she breathed.

"What took you so long?" She asked slightly frustrated.

"I was in the bathroom, what do you need?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say that you and Stabler need to seriously solve the sexual tension issue. You can cut it with a damn knife." She said exasperated.

Olivia started laughing. "Okay, whatever you say Alex."

"I'm serious Liv" she said starting to walking away.

"Okay" Olivia giggled.

Olivia shut her door and smiled at Elliot. He moved and pulled her close again. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. She smiled up at him.

"How long?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Since the day I scared you" he smiled.

"That long?" She asked surprised.

"You took my breath away Olivia, you looked so cute with your glasses. I do really love your glasses." He breathed tracing the rim of her glasses.

"You do?"

"Mhmm I think you look sexy with them" he kissed her forehead.

"I just wear them when I read, I was reading one of my favorite books before you came." she chuckled.

He took her hand and walked her to the couch and they sat down. Olivia snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What book is that?" He asked.

"Nothing" she said trying to hide her blush.

"What book where you reading?" He asked again.

"Just a book I read about a year ago, I decided to read it again" she smiled kissing his lips lightly.

"Don't try to distract me Olivia" Elliot said before she kissed him again.

"Is it working?" She murmured against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"What book Olivia" he whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver.

"Look on the table El" He smiled before looking down at her coffee table. She felt him take a sharp breath. He looked back into her eyes.

"You read that?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, there is a cute love story. In a very weird, unusual dominant submissive way."

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes really, they end up living happily ever after. The only thing that bugs me is the way it's written. The whole inner goddess crap." She smiled snuggling back into his chest.

"The only thing that bugs you about _fifty shades of Grey _is the way it's written!" He exclaimed.

"Oh El calm down. It's not that bad." She smiled up at him. Elliot stayed quiet; he looked down at her and their eyes locked. She leaned up and kissed his passionately.

"Don't worry, Christian Grey is absolutely no Elliot Stabler" she smiled.

"Good" he grumbled pulling her closer. If it was possible.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Much"

"Here let's watch a movie" she said getting up to pick a movie.

"No, don't get up" he said trying to grab her waist, but no avail.

"I'm just grabbing a movie" she chuckled grabbing one of her favorite _How The Grinch Stole Christmas. _

"You like Christmas movies Liv?" Elliot chuckled.

"Hey! Thanksgiving is over. It's now December. Christmas time!" She smiled wide putting the movie in the DVD player. She went back and snuggled into Elliot's arms.

"I only like the Jim Carry version anyway" she stated.

"Are you getting a tree?" He asked her as the commercials began to play.

"I don't know. Maybe"

"Why don't you spend Christmas with Maur and I. We could go get a tree and decorate together. I know Maur would love to have you" he smiled.

"I wouldn't want to impose"

"Do you have anyone to spend Christmas with?" He asked looking down at her. She averted her eyes.

"No" she said softly.

"Then please Olivia. Spend Christmas with me"

"I don't know Elliot" she said unsure.

"At least think about it" he pleaded.

"Okay, I will" she gave a small smile.

"Thank you, will you still get a tree with us?" he breathed kissing her lightly.

"Of course!" She smiled.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Elliot held Olivia close and every so often placed a small kiss on her head.

"I think we should talk about this." Olivia spoke softly glancing up at Elliot.

"I think you're right."

"We kind of did things backwards" she laughed.

"Yeah, we did."

There was an awkward pause before Olivia spoke again.

"So, what now?" She breathed not meeting his eye.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"You actually want to try a relationship with me?" She asked shocked.

"Of course I do Olivia, you are an amazing person. You are great with my daughter and you make me feel safe. I can forget about work when I'm with you. You make everything seem...easy." He breathed.

"Really?" She asked a tear threatening to fall down her cheek.

"Absolutely" he smiled kissing her.

"Yes, I would love to" she smiled up at him.

A tear fell down her cheek as she smiled into another kiss. He pulled her closer and the kiss deepened. Their tongues battled for dominance. Olivia sat up and straddled him. He pulled her closer and started to kiss her neck. He found her pulse point and started to bite it lightly, earning a moan from Olivia. She ran her hands through his hair.

"I can't remember a time when I was happier El" she smiled looking up into his eyes. He pulled her back down for a kiss when his phone started ringing. He gave an apologetic look before answering.

"Stabler"

_Elliot, I'm so sorry, I feel like such a bad mom. I need you to take Maur, I have to go to work, I'm sorry. _

"You are not a bad mom, its okay. How many times have you had to take her for me?

_A lot, thanks El_

"No problem, see you in a few."

_Okay I'll be there in 10. _

"We are at Olivia's"

_Okay._

Elliot put his phone on the table before looking back at Olivia.

"Kathy got called into work. Maureen is coming over; they will be here in 10 minutes."

"Okay" Olivia smiled pressing a light kiss on his lips before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Elliot pouted.

"To get some more pie, you want some?" Before Olivia even finished her comment he was up and behind her.

"Oh you like this pie huh?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah," he said eyeing the pie.

"Here" she cut him a piece.

"I'm so lucky" he said kissing her lightly on the neck.

"How so?" She asked turning around into his arms.

"I have you" he said leaning down to kiss her. She smiled wrapping her arms around him. There was a knock on the door causing them to pull away.

"Coming" Olivia called letting go of Elliot and walking to the door. Elliot staying in the kitchen eating pie while watching Olivia with Maureen and Kathy.

"Hey Maur, Kathy." Olivia smiled. To Olivia's and Elliot's surprise Kathy pulled Olivia into a hug.

"Thank you Olivia" she smiled.

"My turn mom" Maureen huffed hugging Olivia.

"Hey sweetie" Olivia pulled Maureen into her arms.

"You are good for him Olivia, he's care for you a lot." Kathy smiled.

"Thank you Kathy" Olivia blushed.

"I'll see you soon Maur, We should get coffee Olivia" she smiled back.

"Bye mommy"

"And we will, bye Kathy." She smiled waving before shutting the door.

"I missed you Livvy" Maureen said hugging Olivia tight.

"I missed you too" she said letting a tear make it's way down her face.

"So you want to get a tree today?" Elliot asked Maureen walking out if the kitchen.

"YEAH!" She smiled running into his arms.

"What do you say Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Let's do it" she smiled.

_**What do you think? Leave a review! If you like my one-shot Ghost, I started a story that is related to it! Check it out! Its called My Marine :)**_


	11. Family Time

"Livvy" Maureen yelled running out of her room.

"Yes Maur?" Olivia asked coming out of the kitchen.

"I found it!" She smiled as Olivia pulled her up on her hip.

"Great! Your daddy will be home with dinner soon. Then we can start decorating." Olivia smiled.

"Yay! I can't wait to decorate the tree! Can we put the CD in now?" She asked as Olivia put her down.

"Of course!" Olivia smiled as she walked over and put Maureen's Christmas album in the CD player.

_We need a little Christmas _started paying and Olivia picked Maureen up and they started dancing around the house singing and laughing.

Elliot walked in without the pair knowing. He put the food in the table. They were dancing around the apartment. Olivia was holding Maureen's hands as they danced to the beat of the song. A smile grew on his face as he watched his daughter and Olivia smiling and dancing. Olivia spun Maureen and then Maureen got on Olivia's back as they danced into the kitchen.

"Livvy stop!" Maureen squealed as Olivia was tickling her. She jumped of the chair and ran back into the living room.

"Daddy help!" She giggled running into his arms.

"Hey Maur" Elliot said picking her up.

Olivia came out if the kitchen smiling as she watched Maureen run.

"Hey El" she smiled seeing him holding Maureen.

"Hey Liv" he smiled walking up to her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy did you get the food?" Maureen asked.

"It's on the table" he smiled. Maureen got out of her dads arms and took the food into the kitchen.

"I liked your dance moves" he smiled.

"You saw that?" She blushed.

"I did" he smiled before kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Come on Dad! I'm hungry" Maureen stated from the kitchen.

"Come on Liv" he smiled wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked to the kitchen.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"Be careful sweetie" Olivia said as Elliot lifted Maureen up so she could put the angel on the tree.

"There" Maureen said as she let go of the angle. It sat beautiful on top of their newly decorated tree.

"Well done Maur" Elliot said as he placed her on the ground.

"Thanks Daddy" she yawned.

"Come on baby lets put you to bed" Olivia said lifting Maureen into her arms.

"Good night Maur" Elliot kissed her head then Olivia lips.

"I'll be back" she smiled before heading into Maureen's room.

"What story do you want?" Olivia asked as Maureen curled into bed.

"You pick Livvy" she smiled.

"Hmm okay, let's see what you have" Olivia walked over to the bookshelf. " the kissing hand, had gave us you, the dot. Oh I love this one!" Olivia smiled grabbing the book of the self.

"I like that one too!" Maureen smiled.

"Good" Olivia slowly opened _butterfly kisses and wishes on wings. _

_"The other day my mom went to the doctor. She didn't even look sick, but she said she had to go anyway." _Olivia looked over and smiled as Maureen's eyes started to close.

_"I remember she came home, she looked worried and sad." _She turned the page.

_"Later, my mom said that she needed to tell me something important. She wanted to tell me why she went to see the doctor. But, when she started to tell me, she looked all worried and sad all over again." _Olivia smiled as she looked over and saw Maureen asleep. She closed the book and put it on the bed side table. She got up and kissed Maureen's head.

"Good night Maureen" Olivia whispered as she turned out the light.

"Night night Livvy, love you" she murmured.

"Love you too Sweetie" she spoke softly as a tear slid down her face.

Olivia walked back in the living room to see Elliot sitting on the couch with a beer and an awaiting glass of wine sat on the table for her. She smiled to herself. _Life probably couldn't get better than this. _She thought to herself. She smiled as she sat down on the couch, automatically feeling Elliot's arms wrap around her and pull her close.

"Thank you" he murmured kissing her head.

"For what?" She asked snuggling into his chest.

"For being you"

Another tear fell down her face. She looked up at him.

"Liv? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Maureen just told me she loves me and you are just an amazing man. I'm one lucky lady" she smiled before pulling him into a kiss. Elliot quickly deepened it. Olivia let a moan out as his tongue invaded her mouth. He pulled her tighter against him. Olivia pulled away when she needed to breathe.

"Wow" She breathed smiling up to him.

"Wow is right"

"Are you ready for bed?" He murmured pecking her lips.

"I am, But I'm to sleepy to move"

"That's okay" Elliot said lifting her in his arms. "I'll carry you" He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

"I could so get use to this" Elliot said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Me too" She smiled kissing his bare chest. He ran his fingers through her hair she smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Good Night El" She smiled snuggling into his arms.

"Night Liv" HE kissed her head before they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

_**Sorry this is a shorter chapter! Next chapter is Christmas! Yay! I hope you all like it and review! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :) 3**_


	12. Merry Christmas!

"El, she's asleep" Olivia smiled as she walked over and picked Maureen up off the couch. She snuggled into Olivia's arms.

"Good" he smiled walking out of the kitchen.

"I'll take her to bed." She smiled as she carried Maureen to bed.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"Hello Ms. Benson" Elliot said wrapping his arms around her as she stood in from of the tree.

"Hey baby" she smiled as he kissed her neck. He turned her and pulled her flushed against him.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't Maur's teacher" he breathed looking into her eyes.

"Why is that?" She asked pecking his lips.

"You are gone when she is gone. We rarely get any alone time."

"It's okay, tomorrow night Kathy will get Maur and you will have me all to yourself." She pulled him down and kissed him passionately. His hands moved to her butt and he pulled her closer. She moaned into his mouth. She pulled away and his mouth found her neck.

"El, as much as I want to continue this, and I do! We need to go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow. Maureen will be up early to open her presents."

"I hate it when you're right" he murmured into her neck.

"Get use to it" she smiled and took his hand leading him to the bedroom.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"Daddy! Livvy! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Maureen yelled as she jumped on the bed.

Olivia opened her eyes first. She smiled big; she pulled Maureen into her arms.

"Morning Maur! Did Santa come?"

"Yeah! There are so many presents!" She smiled hugging Olivia.

"Good! Let's wake daddy" she smiled.

"DADDY!" Maureen screamed. Elliot jumped out of bed and reached for his gun.

"El, calm down. No danger" Olivia said as a smile grew on her face. He put his gun down and smiled at the two beautiful women in his life.

"Let's go open presents!" He smiled as Maureen jumped out if Olivia's arms. Elliot and Olivia got out of bed and he wrapped an arm around her and they walked out into the living room.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch as they watched Maureen open her presents. Elliot was holding Olivia.

"Merry Christmas Liv" he smiled as he gave her a small box. She smiled up at him before she opened it. She looked down and there was a beautiful necklace. She took it out and looked at the pendent. It was a badge.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him.

"It has my badge number on there. I had them make a replica of my badge." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I love it!" She smiled as a tear fell down her face. He wiped it away. She turned around and lifted her hair. Elliot put the necklace around her neck and closed it. She let her hair fall and turned around smiling.

"And I love you" he whisperd.

"You do?" She asked as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I do, very much" he smiled.

"I love you too" she smiled before kissing him.

"Livvy, I got you a card" Maureen said standing up.

"You didn't have to sweetie"

"I wanted too" she ran into her room. She came back out with a card.

"Here" Maureen smiled heading Olivia the card.

"Thanks" Olivia smiled as she read the card.

_Livvy,_

_Merry Christmas! I love you! _

_Love,_

_Maureen_

_P.s. Can I call you Mommy Liv?_

Olivia smiled as she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She pulled Maureen into a hug.

"I love you too sweetie. Only if you want too" she smiled.

"I do" Maureen smile hugging her again. Elliot looked at both if them confused. Maureen smiled at her dad before taking his hand.

"I asked her if I could call her Mommy Liv" she smiled as her dad squeezed her hand.

"I think that's a great idea" he smiled as he sat Maureen in his lap and he pulled Olivia close.

"El, I need to get your present." She smiled getting up. She went into the bedroom and came out with a rather big box.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the wrapped gift.

"Well, I've noticed that you are a child at heart so I decided to get you this" she smiled as she started unwrapping the gift.

"No way!" He said as a huge smile grew on his face.

"Yes way!" she smiled as he pulled her into a huge hug.

"I love it! I can't believe you bought me a remote control helicopter!" He smiled.

"Daddy you are such a little boy" Maureen smiled.

"You are the best girlfriend ever!" He couldn't stop smiling.

"I try, I try" she kissed Maureen's head.

"Can I play with it now?" He asked.

"Yes, be careful not to break anything, Maureen and I will make breakfast." she smiled.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"Bye Maur, love you" Olivia said smiling.

"Bye mommy Liv! Love you too!" She smiled wide. Olivia looked at Kathy to her surprise she smiled.

"We still need to get that coffee 'mommy Liv'" she said laughing.

"We do, after New Years?" Olivia smiled.

"Yes, it's a date" Kathy smiled back.

"See you both later" Elliot waved then wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"Bye Elliot"

"Bye Daddy!" Maureen smiled taking Kathy's hand as they walked away.

After Maureen Left, Olivia was laying in bed reading and Elliot was still playing with his helicopter. She reached up and brushed her fingers over her necklace. She smiled to herself. _She loved Elliot Stabler and he loved her. Life couldn't get better. _She though to herself. All the sudden she heard his helicopter coming close. She looked up and it had a note hanging by a string attached to it. She grabbed the note and then the helicopter flew out of the room. She opened the note and read it.

_Liv, _

_Come here. I have a surprise for you! :)_

_I love you! _

_Love,_

_El _

_P.s. Keep your glasses on._

She smiled as she put her book down and get up. She walked into the living room. She didn't see Elliot anywhere and she didn't see his helicopter. All of the sudden she felt his arms wrap around his waist. She let out a yelp.

"Jesus Elliot" she breathed. He didn't respond, but the grip tightened.

"El?" She asked slightly frightened.

"I'm not Elliot" the voice behind her said.

_**Uh oh! What happened to El? What's gonna happen to Liv? Well that's it for this chapter! Please review! I would really like to thank all the people who review! You guys are seriously amazing and I don't think you guys know how much it means to me that you think I'm a good writer. So thank you so much!**_


	13. I'm Sorry

_"Jesus Elliot" she breathed. He didn't respond, but the grip tightened._

_"El?" She asked slightly frightened._

_"I'm not Elliot" the voice behind her said._

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"Liv, I'm so sorry" she heard Elliot say from somewhere in the room.

"El are you okay?" Olivia asked fear evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He breathed. She could tell his breathing was in puffs, like he was trying to regain his breath.

"Ow that hurts" she said as rope was tied around her wrist.

"Move" the man said leading her to the couch. He pushed her on the couch and she landed on Elliot.

"Ouch Liv" Elliot breathed.

"Sorry" she breathed trying to move.

"I told you, you will pay" He breathed. She couldn't see his face. All of the lights were off.

"B-Brian?" She asked.

"You need to pay Olivia" he said turning on the light next to the couch. She could see Elliot and her breath caught. His wrists were tied and he was bleeding from his forehead. She tried to look at whoever has done this she still couldn't see his face.

"What do you want? I'll do anything. Just leave Elliot out of this. He has a daughter." She breathed looking at Elliot.

"You need to give me what you wouldn't last time we met." he said taking her chin in his hands. She moved her head out of his grasp.

"Don't do that Olivia that would be a mistake." He breathed.

"Liv, I'll be okay. Please don't give him what he wants." Elliot pleaded.

"Let me go get changed for you Brian. It was you, it's always been you" she smiled and walked over and whispered "I love you" Elliot's ear.

"Untie my wrist so I can't get changed." She breathed giving him her best smile. He leaned over and untied her wrist.

"I'll be back" she leaned over and kissed Brian. He pulled her closer and deepened it. She had to refrain from gagging.

"Hurry back or he dies" he breathed moving the gun to Elliot's head.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"We need to call and tell him Captain" Fin said as he, Jeffries, Munch and Don sat in Don's office.

"Fin, he's enjoying his day off. We shouldn't bother him"

"He could kill Olivia. We need to tell them. Warn them"

"I agree with fin, they need to know" Jeffries said.

"We will call them tomorrow, okay? Let him have tonight off" Cragen said.

"Fine. If something happens it on you" Fin said walking out.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

Olivia was pacing back in forth in their room. She started to change into a piece of lingerie that Alex bought for her in hopes that she would 'seduce' Elliot. It was ironic now. She needs to seduce Brian to save Elliot. She looked down at herself. She felt like a slut. She needs to save Elliot. She quickly put on the robe that came with it. She saw his gun sitting on the bed side table. She remembered when he took her to the shooting range. He said _'she was born to shoot'. _She knew what she had to do. She quickly walked out of the room and headed into the living room.

"Wow, you clean up well Olivia" He smiled. She cringed and looked down at Elliot.

"Can I please apologize for lying to him? Telling him I loved him when I only loved you?" She asked hoping he would take the bait.

"If you must" he growled.

She says down on his lap with her back to him. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm so sorry Elliot; I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I played you. I didn't mean to bond with Maureen like I did. I'm so so sorry" she murmured a tear falling down her cheek.

"It's okay Olivia. I believe you" he breathed. He could feel the gun tucked into her bottoms.

"I'm so sorry" she breathed reaching behind her.

"For what?" Brian asked she wasn't talking to anyone unparticular.

She pulled the gun out and aimed it at him. She took off the security.

"Put the gun down Brian" she spoke.

"If I don't?" He challenged.

"I won't hesitate to kill you Brian. With all of the shit you out me through you deserve to die." She spat. He went to move his gun to aim it at her. She beat him to it and shot him right in the chest. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Her heart was racing. She quickly put the safety on and turned around. She quickly untied Elliot's arms.

"God, I'm so sorry Elliot! I didn't mean any of it! I love you so much" she breathed pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms tight around her.

"I know, I love you too Liv" he breathed pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She was shaking against him.

"Are you okay?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I will be. I just. I killed a man El. If I didn't he would of killed you. I couldn't let that happen." She breathed snuggling into his chest.

"I know, I know" he said running his fingers through her hair. They sat there for a minute letting their breathing get under control.

"Go get changed. I'll call my captain." He breathed.

"Okay, I love you" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too Liv" he smiled as he watched her walk away.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

After everyone came and picked up Brian's body. Elliot and Olivia went over to Olivia's Apartment. It was about 5 hours after the incident. The were lying in bed together.

"What a crazy day" Olivia murmured into Elliot chest.

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay Liv? You seemed really shook up" He breathed kissing her head.

"Yeah, it was just scary. I thought I was going to loose you" she murmured looking up into his eyes.

"You will never loose me. You have school tomorrow, get some sleep" He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay, I love you" She said snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too" He kissed her nose before pulling her closer.

Despite the horrible things that happened that day, they slept peacefully in each others arms.  
_**That's it for this chapter! Please leave a review! I will be posting a new story soon! Thank you all who reviewed! I love you guys!**_


	14. Bad Boy

"Hey Kathy" Olivia said smiling as she walked into the café.

"Hey Olivia! How are you?" She smiled hugging Olivia before sitting back down. Olivia sat across from her.

"I'm alright. Break is almost over. I had to go into work the day after Christmas because I needed to grade"

"That's no fun" Kathy smiled.

"Yeah, but Elliot had to work anyway so it was okay." She smiled taking a sip of coffee.

"So have you two had sex?" Kathy asked leaning forward. Olivia almost spit out her coffee.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said wiping her mouth.

"I said have you two done the dirty?" She asked again. Olivia blushed.

"You have!" Kathy said smiling.

"We actually haven't had sex" she breathed going to take another sip.

"Have you guys done anything but kiss?" She asked surprised.

"Not since we've been together" she said smiling to herself remembering the time they were in bed.

"What does that mean?" Kathy asked smiling.

"Nothing" Olivia smiled trying to hide her blush.

"Liar!"

"Okay, so once we were sleeping and I woke up and Elliot's had been on my breast" she blushed.

"No way! Was he awake?"

"No, he thought it was a dream"

"Wait you guys slept in the same bed, but weren't dating?" She asked.

"Yeah, we both slept better together."

"And it never occurred to either of you to try a relationship?" She asked baffled.

"I guess not, I mean I know I had feelings. I wasn't going to risk out friendship though"

"I understand that, when do you think you guys will, you know" she asked.

"Not sure, whenever the time is right" she smiled to herself.

"You guys are so cute together" Kathy smiled.

"Are you okay with this? With Elliot and I? With Maureen calling me mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I am. You are perfect for Elliot. Maureen loves you and I know you're not trying to replace me" she smiled reaching for Olivia's hand.

"Thank you Kathy. That means a lot coming from you." Olivia smiled.

"Your welcome" Kathy smiled back.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"You went to see Kathy today?" Elliot asked as he walked up behind Olivia wrapping his arms around her.

"I did" she smiled.

"How did it go?" He asked kissing her neck.

"It went very well, she approves"

"Good, not that I would care if she didn't" he lightly bit her neck earning a gasp from Olivia.

"Oh really?" She asked turning the heat down on the sauce and turning around. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really" he murmured before his lips found hers. His tongue ran over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. He pulled her closer and she moaned into his mouth. He slowly kissed down her neck.

"El" she moaned as he lightly bit her collarbone.

"Yes?" He asked smirking as he looked up into her eyes.

"We need to eat" she said gesturing to the food. She turned off the stove.

"Oh, I'm very hungry. Just not for food" her jaw dropped.

"Elliot Stabler that was very inappropriate I think you need a time out" she said smirking.

"Why Ms. Benson, Are you punishing me?"

"You're being a bad boy" she spoke giving him a seductive smile.

"Oh I'll show you a bad boy" he said picking her up and she gasped in surprise. He continued to carry her into their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and hovered above her.

"You know I love you right?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, and I love you" she breathed smiling up at him.

"Good" he murmured before him lips found hers in an earth shattering kiss. She moaned as his mouth moved down her neck. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head. She was wearing a black lace bra.

He looked at her, admiring her. She started to feel self conscious and tried to cover herself.

"Don't look at it" she murmured covering a spot on her stomach with her hand.

"Look at what baby?" He asked taking her hand. He looked down to see a scar. He traced it lightly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Brian" she breathed looking away from him.

"I'm so sorry Olivia, we all have scars though. They make us who we are. You are a survivor Liv. I admire you for that. You are beautiful no matter what." he murmured before leaning down to place a light kiss on her scar. He kissed up her until he was in the valley between her breasts.

He leaned down and kisses both of her breasts before finding her mouth again. She arched her back so he could unhook her bra. He pulled it away and threw it somewhere in the room.

"I'm glad I can see them now. I sure hope this isn't a dream" he smiled looking and a now topless Olivia. She giggled remembering a few weeks ago.

"It is defiantly not a dream" she murmured before she pulled him down for a kiss. She started to unbutton his shirt. And pushed it off his shoulders without breaking the kiss. She ran her hands up his chest and moaned at the feeling. _Finally I can touch him when he's shirtless _her head screamed.

Elliot leaned up and kissed her forehead before he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped and her hands went into his hair. He slowly licked, sucked and bit her nipple.

"Oh god" she said breathless as he did the same thing to her other nipple. He smiled up at her before he kissed down her stomach. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. She was wearing matching black lace underwear.

He hooked him thumbs under the waist and pulled them down slowly. He looked back up and groaned in appreciation.

"You will be the death of me" he murmured spreading her legs. He saw how wet she was and it made him even harder if that was possible. "But what a wonderful way to die" he finished capturing her clit in his mouth.

"Jesus" she gasped arching a bit. She started panting and ran her hands through is short hair then grabbed the bed sheets. He could stay here all day. She tasted amazing, sweeter than candy.

He alternated between sucking and flicking his tongue over her clit. She murmured something inaudibly. He brought a finger up and slowly inserted it into her heat.

"More El...Please" She couldn't think her thought process was clouded by the feeling of pure bliss. She moaned as he inserted another finger. She started to meet each thrust. Her back was arching. She was close so close.

"El...Baby..." she panted.

"Let go Liv" he breathed. His breath hitting her clit caused her to unravel. She came and he licked up every last drop. He smiled as he hovered over her again.

"You taste so sweet" he captured her lips in his. She smiled up at him, using her remaining strength to flip them. She smiled at the look of shock on his face. She kissed his tattoo and then kissed down his toned stomach. She looked at the bulge in his pants and smiled to herself.

She slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. She gasped and her eyes widened at the size of him. Even in her dreams he wasn't this big. She subconsciously licked her lips before taking him in her hand. He hissed at the contact.

"I'm going to enjoy this" she murmured before taking him in her mouth. She slowly pumped him in her hand as she started to take him deeper in her mouth.

"God Olivia!" He panted as he watched her head bob up and down. He was close and the fact that her other hand moved to his balls wasn't helping. He slowly grew the strength to pull her up to him. She whimpered in disappointment.

"I want to be inside you when I come" he breathed kissing her.

He slowly laid her on her back and kissed her collar bone. He smiled and captured her lips in his. They could taste each other in their mouths and both moaned. Elliot pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure Olivia?" He asked. He knew once he started he wouldn't be able to stop and he didn't want to do anything she didn't want to.

She smiled up at him. He always was a gentleman. She nodded her head. Then kissed him quickly. "I'm positive" she breathed.

He slowly spread her legs apart and leaned down so his penis was just barley touching her heat. She moaned as she tried to get him to move faster. He chuckled before pushing into her; he pushed himself all the way in.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her eyes fluttered shut. She felt her entire body tingle at the feeling if him filling her so perfectly. She involuntarily clenched around him causing him to grown. She couldn't breathe she couldn't think. She felt amazing to the point of her not being able to form words.

"Oh god...El... That's...please...move" she panted trying to form a sentence. He looked down to see her eyes glass over. He started to move slowly pulling almost all of the way out before slowly pushing back in. She arched her back and moaned as he went deeper.

"Liv, you feel amazing." He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist causing them to have a new angle. He went deeper causing her to moan loud.

"Faster...please I need...faster" she breathed. This slow shit was killing her. She needed it faster and she needed it now.

Elliot started to move faster. His hands found her hips and he held onto her and pounded into her like a man possessed. He felt her nails dig into his back.

"Oh god" she panted. She wanted to finish this and take the control. She smiled to herself and it took all the strength she had left considering the circumstances, but she flipped them without breaking contact.

"You always surprised me Liv" he breathed looking up at her astonished.

She smiled before she put her hands on his chest and started to move up and down. His hands went to her hips again and he helped her move on top of her. She started to move faster.

"El, I'm so close" she breathed as she slid up and down on him.

"I know baby let go, I'm right behind you" he breathed one of his hands moving to her clit. Her head fell back in ecstasy. She rode him for maybe 30 seconds more before a powerful climax hit her and she screamed his name. She wiggled her hips and took his nipple in her mouth and she felt him spill his seed in her groaning her name. Coming undone right in front of her. She moaned at the feeling if his cum covering her walls.

She lied on his chest tracing his tattoo. She kissed it before looking into his eyes. She smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that made her head spin.

"I love you" she said biting her lip.

"I love you too" he smiled kissing her. She wiggled her hips and felt him hardening inside of her.

"You ready for round two?" She asked smirking.

"Feels like it" he smirked causing her to giggle.

It was 3 more round before they finally fell into a deep sleep in each others arms. Content and happy being with each other.

_**What do you think? Let me know? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! :)**_


	15. You dont remember me?

"Oh god" she moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She was woken from her sleep to see Elliot's mouth latched onto her nipple.

"Baby what are you doing?" She asked as he continued his assault. He released her nipple with a loud pop.

"Enjoying myself" he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh are you?" She asked.

"Oh yes...Liv?" He asked looking down at her body.

"Hmm?"

"What did Brian do? For you to get this scar?"

She took in a breath and closed her eyes.

"He stabbed me" she breathed not opening her eyes.

"What" she seethed. Not believing what he heard.

"El, Brian is dead. It's okay. I'm okay. It was a few years ago. I left him after it happened." She breathed trying to calm him.

"Yeah, god I'm so sorry Liv" he breathed leaning down to kiss it lightly.

"Thanks" she smiled.

His phone started to ring and groaned as he answered it.

"Stabler"

_I need you to come in_

"What for?"

_You're the best I have and we need to catch this guy pronto. _

"Okay cap I'll be in as soon as I can." Elliot put his phone down and looked at Olivia.

"I have to go; Kathy will be dropping Maureen off later. I will be home as soon as I can." He kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Okay, be safe. Please" she said softly as he walked to the shower.

"I will, I love you" he walked back to the bed and gave Olivia a heart stopping kiss. He kissed his two fingers then pressed it to the badge on Olivia's necklace.

"Always" he murmured kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" she smiled up at him.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"Hey Maur!" Olivia smiled picking her up into her arms.

"Mommy Liv!" She smiled hugging her.

"I'll see you both soon" Kathy smiled.

"Bye Kathy, it was good seeing you again."

"Likewise, bye Maureen" Kathy have her a kiss on the head.

"Bye!" She waved as her mother walked away.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked putting Maureen down.

"Where's daddy?" She asked locking around.

"He's at work, he will be home soon" she smiled.

"Why don't we... Go see a movie!" Maureen smiled.

"Okay, how about we go see 'Frozen'?" She asked smiling.

"I REALLY Want to see that movie!" She smiled wide.

"Well then let's go see it" she smiled.

"You are the best mommy" she said taking Olivia's hand as they walked out to the car. Olivia smiled to herself. She didn't add the 'Liv' at the end.

"Come on" she said as she watched her buckle. She turned in the radio and 'Counting Stars' came on.

"I love this song!" Maureen said from the back. Olivia turned it up. She smiled as Maureen started to sing.

"I love it too" Olivia smiled as she watched Maureen sing and dance.

"Everything that kills me makes me feel alive!" They sang.

For the rest of the way to the theater they sang and danced in the car. They pulled up the theater and got out.

"I'm so excited!" Maureen said as they walked into the theater.

"Me too! Two for Frozen" Olivia smiled down at Maureen. Then looking at the lady in the window.

"Thank you" she smiled as they went to get popcorn.

They walked into the theater and got seats in the middle and watched as the movie started. Olivia would never tell a soul, but she cried and over all it was one of her new favorite Disney movies.

She and Maureen walked out if the theater and Olivia turned her phone off to see she had a missed call from an unknown number, they left a voicemail.

_Hello Ms. Benson. My name is Susan Lenar and I'm a nurse at Mercy General Hospital. I'm calling to inform you that a Mr. Elliot Stabler is here. He came in about an hour ago. He was shot in the chest, he then fell and may possibly have head trauma. Please come as soon as you can and hopefully we will have more information on his condition. _

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't breathe. She felt Maureen Shake her hand and try to get her attention, but Olivia was so scared she didn't know what to do.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" She asked again.

"Maur we need to go to the hospital" she said finally unlocking the car.

"Why?"

"Daddy's been hurt" she breathed before pulling out of the theater parking lot.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**

They rushed through the doors of the main entrance.

"Hi, I'm looking for an Elliot Stabler?" She asked the nurse sitting.

"Hi! You must be Olivia Benson. He's doing better the bullet just missed his lung. He was lucky. He should be better in No time, but" she started.

"But?" Olivia's face dropped.

"Follow me" she said as she led them to Elliot's door. "He may have suffered some memory loss. We can't be sure though. He hit his head pretty hard and had a concussion." She spoke softly.

"Okay, thank you so much" she smiled before talking Maureen's hand before walking into the room. As the door opened they saw Elliot looking out the window. Olivia felt so relieved that he was okay. He slowly turned his head and smiled when he saw Maureen.

"Maur! Come here sweetie. You are so big!" he smiled as he opened his arms and she slowly crawled onto the bed with him.

"I was so worried Daddy" she a murmured into his chest.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm okay though" he kissed her head and then looks over at Olivia. She has him a smile and stepped closer, ever so slightly.

"Who are you?" He asked looking her up and down trying to remember who she was.

Olivia's world stopped. She felt her head break into a million pieces. She tried to keep the tears from falling down her face. _He didn't remember me. He must have lost his memory. Oh god what am I going to do. I finally let someone in and he can't even remember it! _She thought as a tear slipped down her face.

Maureen looked up at him with a confused look.

"Daddy, that's Mommy!" She stated wondering why he didn't remember.

"Maureen that's not your mommy. Kathy is your mommy" he said looking down at the girl.

_I thought my heart couldn't break anymore. I was wrong._ Olivia felt more tears fall down her face.

"I know that! That's mommy Liv, you don't remember mommy! How could you forget mommy Liv!" She said getting slightly angry.

"Maur its okay sweetie, I'll just go and call your mom." Olivia said quietly.

"No! Mommy how can he not remember you he loves you" she said starting to get sad.

"Maureen what are you talking about? I love Kathy, she's your mother" he said.

"Oh god, I need to go I can't listen to this" Olivia said walking out if the room. She leaned her back against the window and slid down. She pulled he knees to her chest and cried. The love of her life couldn't remember her. This was the worst day if her life. Hands down.

Back in the room.

"DADDY! How could you not remember Mommy Livia?" She demanded.

"Maureen what are you talking about?" He asked. He was getting really confused.

"You told her you loved her on Christmas and gave her a necklace! You and mommy haven't been together for a long time" a small tear fell from her face. Then the doctor walked in with Olivia behind him wiping tears off of her face.

"Hello Mr. Stabler"

"Hello Doctor."

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. A little bit of pain" she said looking at Maureen.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure"

"What is your occupation?"

"Detective with SVU"

"Do you remember why you're here?"

"I was chasing a perp with Fin. Neither of us saw the shooter. I had reached for my gun when the first went off. Then I felt pain in my chest. I hit the ground and my head hit the curb. I blacked out after that."

"Okay, good. Who is sitting on you lap"

"Maureen my daughter." He smiled kissing her head.

"How old is she"

"4"

"No, daddy I'm 7" Maureen cut in. Elliot looked at her confused.

"Who is this woman" she asked looking at Olivia.

"I don't know, Maureen calls her mommy. Kathy is Maureen's mother though."

Olivia felt the tears coming again. She tried to look anywhere other than Elliot's face.

"Who are you in a relationship with?"

"Kathy, the mother of my daughter" she said as if it was obvious.

That when Olivia couldn't take it the tears fell down her face.

"Oh no" she murmured covering her hands.

"It seems you can't remember the last 3 years. Hopefully we will be able to jog your memory."

"I did? How do you think we could do that?" He asked.

"They will have to show you pictures and tell you stories. Maybe try to get you to remember."

"Okay" he breathed. He looked over to see Olivia in tears.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you" he said quietly.

"I-its n-not your f-fault" she stuttered.

Maureen climbed off her daddy's bed and ran into Olivia's arms.

"I love you mommy" she said hugging her tight.

"I love you too pumpkin" she spoke kissing her head.

Even though Elliot couldn't remember her, Maureen did and obviously loved her. He tried so hard to remember her. To remember her name. Anything.

"Elliot?" Kathy said walking into the room.

"Kathy! Thank god your here. I was getting worried. They said I can't remember that last 3 years." He breathed taking her hand.

"You can't?"

"Guess not" he shrugged.

"In that case. I'm so glad you okay Elliot! You had me so worried!" She said leaning over to kiss him. Olivia gasped and Maureen's mouth went into an O.

"Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"What Olivia?" She said looking over at her.

_Olivia, so that was her name _Elliot thought.

"I thought- aren't you with Dustin? I thought you liked me" she said softly.

"I am with Dustin. I do like you. I think you're really nice and sweet, but I have another chance with Elliot. I'm not going to pass this up" she smiled bright before looking back down at Elliot.

"I love you Kathy" he smiled.

"I love you to Elliot" she smiled before kissing him again.

Olivia put Maureen down before rushing out if the room. She needed to call Alex. She needs to talk to someone, her world just came tumbling down and with the way Kathy was moving. She may never get it back.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**

_**Will Elliot get his memory back? Will Kathy be able to keep him? How will Maureen react when things change? I hope you all liked it and please review! I know you guys want me to update all the time. And I would love too. It's just that I have a broken laptop and I have 2 other stories going. I do update a story everyday just I will only be able to update this story every 3 days as of now! Love you guys! Thanks!**_


	16. Bits and pieces

One week. It had been one week since Elliot said he didn't remember her. She was a wreak. She would never tell anyone, but she cried herself to sleep every night since that day. He had gotten home from the hospital 3 days ago. Kathy had said it was best if she stayed away. Maureen was not happy she came over and stayed with Olivia pretty much every other night. Maureen still called Olivia 'mommy' which made Olivia happy and upset Kathy. Olivia was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and made her way to her door.

"Yes?" She said not bothering to see who it was. She gasped as she looked at the two people in front of her. Maureen and Elliot. This had been the first time she saw Elliot since she walked out if the hospital room.

"Mommy!" Maureen said running to her and hugging her.

"Hello Olivia" he spoke.

"Hi, listen sorry she calls me mommy. I know Kathy doesn't like it" she breathed as she watches Maureen go and watch cartoons.

"It's okay; she does it for a reason. I just wish I could remember why and remember you" he breathed running his hand down his face.

"Don't stress yourself." She gave a small smile.

"Can I have your help with something?" He asked.

"Yes, sure" she said. Anything so she could see him again. Even if he didn't remember her.

"I can't seem to find my old pictures. I know I always kept pictures on my dresser. I can't find them. I know even though I can't remember the last 3 years. I still would have had pictures on there. Do you have any idea where they could be?" He breathed.

"Uh, you had some on there last time I checked. Kathy could have moved them"

"You think?"

"I'm not sure. Check the drawers by your TV you keep all kinds of if stuff in there." She said starting to laugh.

"I do?"

"Oh yeah, I call it your junk drawers." she said laughing.

"Good to know. I like you necklace" he said reached to run his fingers over it. She gasped and melted as she felt his fingers brush over the badge.

Elliot had a flash or a memory he wasn't sure what of but all he remembers is getting a long heated kiss and saying 'I love you' he also saw a Christmas tree and Maureen. He doesn't know to who he was kissing.

"You gave it to me for Christmas." She breathed her eyes closed.

"Oh" he said softly.

"Yeah, well I should go. Good luck finding your pictures."

"Thanks" he smiled before walking back into his apartment.

"Mommy, I still don't understand why daddy can't remember you"

"Sweetie he hit his head and lost his memory."

"Mommy's not helping him either, she took down all the pictures of you and me and you and daddy. It's like she doesn't want him to remember." Maureen said snuggling into Olivia's side.

"She probably doesn't sweetie. She has another shot with your dad." Olivia felt that familiar stinging behind her eyes.

"That's not fair to you or daddy" she spoke softly.

"Here's a lesson my sweet child. Life isn't fair. I hate to say it, but it's not" Olivia breathed kissing Maureen's head.

"I want daddy to remember" she pouted.

"Me too sweetie" she kissed her forehead.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**

"Daddy!" Maureen yelled as she came running into the apartment.

"Hey sweetie" he smiled picking her up.

"Elliot" Olivia said softly walking in after Maureen.

"Hi Olivia" he smiled. Maureen ran into her room.

"Where is Kathy?" She asked slowly.

"At work. She's working a double" he motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Oh, how are you feeling" she asked moving closer, but not going near him.

"Better. I have a few memories' back. I remember Maureen growing up. So I know she's 7 now. Well I remember that she is 7." He breathed.

"Well that's good! Maureen must be happy."

"She is, I won't bite you know" he chuckled.

"I think it's better if I stay here." She breathed. She wanted nothing more than to go and sit with him. It would hurt too much to be that close and not be able to touch.

"Daddy look!" Maureen said walking out if her room with a picture. She gave it to her dad. It was the picture she drew of them with Ms. Benson. He smiled as he ran his fingers over it.

He had another flash. He remembered meeting Olivia. He remembers when he walked into her classroom for Maureen's parent teacher conferences. He remembered her showing him this picture.

"Ms. Benson" he breathed looking over to Olivia.

"You remember me?" She asked not getting her hopes up.

"I remember meeting you, you're Maureen's teacher. You live across the hall. We got coffee; you were so nice and sweet." He breathed looking into her eyes.

"That's a start" she smiled coming a bit closer.

"Do you remember being with mommy?" She asked.

"Yes, Maureen why do you keep asking me that?" He asked looking down at her.

"Because you and mommy aren't together! I was really hoping this picture would work" She huffed.

"Come here sweetie" Olivia said softly opening her arms. "It's a start, He at least remembers me. That's all I can't ask for" she kissed her head.

"I just want him to remember you. You're Mommy Liv" she said snuggling into her chest.

"I'm sorry" he said dropping his face in his hands.

Olivia put Maureen down and went over to the couch. She took his hands and made him look into her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, you can't help that you can't remember." She moved her hand to cup his face. "You will hopefully remember one day. Until then we will he here trying to help you remember." She smiled kissing his forehead.

Elliot closed his eyes and remembered carrying Olivia to his apartment when she was in tears. He remembers her telling him about her ex boyfriend. When she woke up screaming and her held her till she went back to sleep. He opened his eyes to see Olivia looking at him.

"Liv" he said. He watched her give him a small smile.

"What did you remember?" She asked quietly.

"You're ex boyfriend, me carrying you here. You were waking up from a nightmare. Me calling you 'Liv'"

"That happened about 3 months ago" she smiled.

"Where was Kathy?" He asked.

"Mommy was with Dustin. You and mommy weren't together" Maureen said.

"We weren't?" He asked finally open to hearing and alternative other than what Kathy was telling him.

"No daddy you haven't since I was small" Maureen smiled.

"You told me you haven't been with her since Maur was 4" Olivia breathed.

"Really? That's not what Kathy has been telling me." Now Elliot had no idea who he should believe.

"What has she told you?" Olivia asked slightly scared for the answer.

"That we have been together all along. That we were going to get engaged." He breathed.

"What made you think that?" She asked taking a deep breath.

"I found a ring in my desk at work. I was there yesterday and I found it. I asked Kathy about it and she said I must of been ready to propose to her." He breathed.

Olivia's breath caught. _He was going to propose and now he can't remember anything about our relationship this is just great. _She thought. She felt the tears about to fall down her face. She covered her face in her hands. Trying to keep the tears from falling.

_**I hope you all liked this chapter! I decided I would post another for Christmas! Hope you all like it! Please review! Thanks and love you guys! Don't worry it will get better soon! Merry Christmas! New chapter on Friday!**_


	17. Uh oh!

_**I have a dear friend who is having a horrible day... I decided I would post this chapter in hopes to make her feel better. Stay strong Ana. Please.**_

_**I'm so sorry i made you guys cry! i hope it's because you all liked it? and it was written well? I hope so! Hopefully after this chapter you will all hate me a little less and love me a little more? Well Enjoy! I loved writing this chapter! P.s. I cried writing the last 2 chapters! :)**_

It had been another two weeks. Olivia was at her wits end with Kathy. She couldn't help, but show off Elliot every chance she got. Olivia wasn't a really violent person, but she was ready to knock a bitch out. Elliot remembered a little more about their relationship. Not enough for him to realize that he was with her not Kathy. He remembered when he took care of her when he was drunk. That was about a month ago. So he was getting close. Kathy was getting pissed. She knew if she wasn't careful that he would remember.

Olivia sat on her couch nursing a glass of wine thinking about the last month. First the whole Brian crap and now she got hit with this shit. The one thing she prayed for more than anything was that they didn't sleep together. She knew that Elliot didn't know any better, but Kathy did and she knew Kathy wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of it. She let out a frustrated sign when a knock in her door brought her out of it.

She slowly got up and went to the door. She opened it to reveal Maureen.

"Hey Pumpkin!" Olivia smiled pulling her into her arms.

"Mommy!" Maureen murmured into her hair.

"Where's you mom and dad?" She asked closing her apartment door.

"Daddy was in the shower. Mommy's at work" she said.

"Does you daddy know your here?"

"No" she stated.

"I need to go tell him. I'll be right back. Watch some TV" she kissed her head before walking across the hall.

She knocked and there was no answer. She tried again. No answer. She opened the door and walked in.

"Elliot?" She called softly.

Still no answer she started to get worried. She turned the corner down the hallway and she heard him whistling.

"Elliot?" She asked again

"Hello?" He asked walking out if his room.

Olivia's breath caught. _Of course this is just my fucking luck! _She thought. Elliot came out if his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. All of the sudden Olivia felt this nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"H-hi E-Elliot" she says before running into the bathroom. All of the sudden she finds herself ridding her stomach of everything she had that day. She found a hand rubbing her back.

"You okay Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Hmm yeah, sorry. I have no idea where that came from." Although she had an idea and she almost started crying.

"Are you sure?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I just stopped by to tell you that Maureen came over to my house." She breathed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I was in the shower. I can get her"

"No that's okay. I just wanted to let you know." She gave a faint smile.

"Okay, I'll have Kathy get her on her way home from work. Olivia cringed.

"Yeah okay. Sorry again. " she smiled.

"No problem, Bye Liv" he smiled.

"Bye" she breathed walking out of his apartment.

Olivia hurried over to her apartment and grabbed her phone.

_Cabot_

"I think I'm pregnant"

_WHAT! _

"I just threw up and I realized I'm late"

_Oh. My. God._

"What am I going to do?"

_What do you mean Liv?_

"Elliot doesn't remember our relationship. What am I going to do, have the baby. How will I explain it's his?"

_He will remember I promise Liv_

"I don't know, it hurts so much. I can't even look at him without wanting to cry."

_I know, listen go get a few test and see if you are pregnant._

"I have Maur with me"

_Take her with you. I'm sure she'd love to have a younger sibling._

"Shut up Alex."

_Just trying to help_

"Yeah. I'll text you bye"

_Bye Liv. Good luck_

"Thanks" she smiled and she hung up the phone.

"Maur we are going to the store" she breathed grabbing her coat.

"Will I be a big sissy?" She asked hopeful.

"You heard that?" She asked as she put Maureen's coat on.

"Uh huh" she said nodding.

"You are too smart, maybe. We will see" she smiled kissing her head.

"I want a little sister" she said taking Olivia's hand.

"Okay" she chuckled as they walked out of the apartment.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**

"Hey Kathy" Olivia grumbled.

"Hi Olivia, can I use your bathroom?" She asked.

"I guess, down the hall" she said.

Kathy walked down the hall to find her bathroom. She walked in and washed her face and hands. She took one last look before she was about to walk out something caught her eyes. She looked over in Olivia's trash can and saw 3 pregnancy tests. They all were positive. Kathy started to panic. _If Elliot found out he would leave me and go back to Olivia. I need to make sure he stays with me for good and never remembers that bitch _she thought. She put a fake smile on her face and walked back out.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Bye mommy" Maureen said hugging Olivia.

"Bye sweetie. See you soon" Olivia kissed her head.

"Love you" she smiled.

"Love you too" Olivia smiled as they walked out.

Olivia let out a breath. _What the hell am I going to do? I'm pregnant and the father doesn't even remember me. _

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**

"Come on Maur please go to sleep" Elliott begged as he sat by her bed.

"No, I want mommy" she pouted.

"You can go see Olivia tomorrow. I promise." He breathed.

"Promise?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Promise pumpkin" he kissed her head.

"Okay, fine." She said snuggling into her covers.

"Thank you"

"Love you daddy" she murmured.

"Love you too Maur-Maur" he spoke softly.

Elliot went into their room and got changed before getting into bed. He sat on his phone looking up amnesia.

"El" Kathy purred as she walked into their bedroom.

"Hmm?" He said looking up from his phone.

She swayed her hips as she walked towards him. She got on the bed and straddled him. He looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" She asked as she started to kiss his chest.

"Kathy-" he started.

"What? Can't we enjoy this?" She demanded.

"I'm not cleared for sexual activity" he said.

"It's been 3 weeks!" She exclaimed.

"It almost hit my lung. I can't do any activity that would mess up my breathing. Sex would defiantly do that" he said. She slowly sat down next to him.

Before either one of them could say anything else Maureen came running in to the room with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked picking her up.

"Bad dream!" She said snuggling into him.

"Here ill put you back to bed." He soothed.

"No I want Mommy!" She said.

"I'm right here Maureen" Kathy said standing up.

"No, not you! Livia! I want mommy Liv" she cried.

"She's probably asleep" he tried.

"I want her! Please daddy" she said crying more.

"Okay, come on" he said carrying her out of the bedroom. He walked outside and knocked on Olivia's door. He heard shuffling before the door opened. Olivia was in a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Her eyes were red probably from crying. She wiped her cheeks.

"Where you crying?" He asked quietly.

"What? No- what's wrong?" She said looking over to see Maureen crying.

"She had a bad dream and wouldn't do anything until she saw you" he breathed.

"Come here sweetie, come on in Elliot" she said as she grabbed Maureen. She shut the door and they went and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong Maur" Olivia spoke softly running her fingers through Maureen's hair.

"I have a bad dream" she murmured into Olivia's chest.

"What about?"

"You"

"What happened?" She asked placing a kiss on her head.

"Mommy wouldn't let me see you anymore. I missed you so much" she let out a sob. She pulled on Olivia's shirt tighter.

"Oh Maur! I don't think that will ever happen. I will never leave you" he said pulling Maureen closer.

"That must have been why she wanted to see you" Elliot breathed.

"Can I stay here Daddy?" Maureen asked.

"Yes pumpkin" he kissed her head.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go and put her to bed." Olivia smiled.

"Okay" Elliot watched her walk away. He smiled to himself. _Why can't I remember her? Did we have a relationship? Did I love her like Maureen said? Why is it so hard to remember! _He thought. He hadn't realized he had started crying. He put his head in his hands. He soon felt a delicate hand on his back.

"Elliot? Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"No" he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Why is it so easy with you? Why does it feel so right whenever I'm around you? I feel like I belong here. When I'm with Kathy it doesn't feel right, but when I'm with you everything seems perfect. Why is that? God and why can't I remember you!" He stated getting angry. At this point Olivia had tears in her eyes. She rubbed his back.

_His subconscious remembers me. Why can't he! This is so frustrating. _She thought. She took a deep breath.

"You will remember one day. I hope. Just remeb-" before she could finish she felt his lips on hers. She melted into the kiss she almost let out a moan, she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

When he felt her lips on his, when his eyes closed. Everything came back to him. He remembered their first kiss. The first time they said I love you. When he got her ring. When they made love. He was smiling like an idiot and he knew it. He didn't care, he finally remembered Olivia. He finally remembered why it felt so right.

"I remember Liv, I remember everything." He smiled wide. "Oh god I'm so sorry" he said as realization dawned on him. He realized these last few weeks must if been hell for her.

"Don't worry about that now. We will figure it out. Just kiss me please" she breathed he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her like his life depended on it.

"I love you" he breathed Running his hand through her hair.

It was her turn to smile like an idiot. "I love you too" she murmured before capturing his lips in hers.

_**That's it for this chapter! I hope you all don't hate me anymore! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_****__**This chapter is for Becca, God Bless you. You will stay in our hearts forever.**_


	18. We're having a baby?

"Liv" Elliot murmured looking into her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry" He murmured pulling her close. He never felt worse about anything in his entire life. He took a deep breath and looked down at her, she had tears falling down her face.

"Oh god Olivia" He spoke softly wiping her eyes. She gave him a smile and kissed him again.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you." She spoke softly cupping his face.

"We didn't do anything but kiss Liv. I promise" He breathed leaning his forehead against hers.

"Thank god" She mumbled looking down slightly.

"I don't think I would have done it honestly, something would have stopped me. It felt so wrong with Kathy. Every time I was near you I had this urge to just take you in my arms and never let go. Now I know why, its because it was you, its always ben you Olivia" He breathed. She grabbed kiss collar kissing him passionately.

"I missed you so much" She murmured against his lips.

"I missed you, kissing you, holding you, I know I didn't remember it, but now that I have you again. I wont ever let you go."

"I love you" She smiled.

"I love you too" He kissed her then put his hands on her necklace "Always"

"I need to tell you something" She breathed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill that Bitch" She spat. Elliot has never seen Olivia this mad and it turned him on, if she wasn't carful she would be feeling it soon.

"Oh really?" He asked amused.

"Okay well maybe not kill her, but I will beat the shit out of her. How dare she, take you from me. I went through 3 weeks of pure hell because of her. I thought you wouldn't ever remember and of it was up to her you'd still be in her arms" She seethed getting even more mad just thinking about it.

"Baby" he murmured. She was turning him on big time. He was surprised she didn't fell it.

"Don't 'baby' me" She said not realizing what he meant. "She's gonna get it. I love you Elliot, more than I've loved anything before and it scares the shit out of me. When I almost lost you I couldn't breathe I couldn't function. That's never happened before." She intertwined their fingers. "Ive never relied on another thing before in my life. Honestly Maureen was the only thing that kept me going and gave me hope. Her calling me 'mommy' even though Kathy hated it showed me how much she loved me and I knew I needed to stay because of her." She breathed looking him in the eye. "She put the three of us through hell, not letting you remember anything about me, Scolding Maureen every time she called me mommy and she would show you off in front of me. So quite frankly I fully intend to make her pay" she finished searching his eyes. He gave her a smile before pecking her lips.

"I agree" He breathed. She was about to protest then his words sunk in.

"What?"

"I think you should make her pay. She deserves it. I plan to make her pay," he smiled.

"You do? How?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He smirked.

"Not fair" She pouted.

"You are so cute when you pout" he kissed her nose.

"How do I look when I'm mad?" She asked smirking.

"Let's just say I'm not medically cleared to do what I want to do to you when you're mad." He murmured capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Olivia moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away breathless.

"If we keep kissing like that I might have to go back to the Hospital." He breathed.

"Oh thats upsetting" She pouted again. Elliot leaned over and captured the bottom lip that she was popping out between his teeth earning a moan from Olivia.

"We need to stop or you will be in the hospital for a long time" She breathed pulling away.

"Fine"

"Can we just lay here together I haven't had a good night sleep in 3 weeks"

"Me either" He smiled as he lied back on the couch pulling her close. They lied there on the couch for a few minutes in comfortable silence before a small smile appeared on Olivia's face.

"Elliot I need to tell you something" She said quietly.

"What?" He murmured.

"I-" She started. Before they could speak Maureen came walking into the room. She looked at the two adults then a big smile formed on her face and she went running to them.

"You remembered daddy!" She smiled snuggling into their arms.

"I did, and you tried so hard to help me. Without you iI wouldn't have remembered." He kissed her head.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy" She murmured. Elliot looked over at Olivia and kissed her forehead.

"And we love you sweetie" Olivia kissed her head.

"I will never get tired of hearing you being called Mommy" He smiled.

"I hope not" She smiled kissing him softly.

"Mommy did you tell Daddy yet?" Maureen asked. Olivia laughed.

"No i didn't"

"Tell me what?" He questioned the two.

"I want a little sister" Maureen stated. Olivia gave a small laugh and Elliot looked at her confused.

"Maur what are you-" Then it hit him like a pound of bricks. A huge smile grew on his face. "We are having a baby?" He asked looking at Olivia. She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"We are" Elliot pulled both Olivia and Maureen into a rib crushing hug.

"I love all three of you so much!" He said as he let them go and he put his hand on Olivia's abdomen.

"We love you too Daddy" Maureen smiled.

"I say we all get to bed." Elliot said.

"Are you staying here daddy?"

"Yes, I am. Mommy will put you to bed." He kissed her head.

"Okay" Maureen said getting up Olivia followed.

"I'll be back put Maur to bed and I'll meet you in our room" He kissed her quickly on the lips before walking out the door.

"Come on Maur" Olivia said taking her hand and leading her into her bedroom.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

"I missed this too" Elliot murmured pulling Olivia close as he got into bed.

"Did you tell her?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No, We are going to tell her tomorrow when I give her my payback." He smirked.

"So what did you tell her?" She asked.

"Told her I had a case and wouldn't be home. I just didn't tell her it was personal" he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hmm" She hummed as she laced their fingers.

"What?" He asked kissing their fingers.

"Can I still have my payback?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course My Love" He smiled.

"Good" She kissed him before snuggling into his chest.

"Love you Mommy" He smiled when she looked up at him confused. He put him a on her abdomen then she smiled.

"Love you too Daddy" She kissed him sweetly before they both fell asleep, happy to be back where they belonged.

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

Elliot was sitting at his desk the next morning. It was friday and he couldn't wait to get home to the woman he loves. He picked up the phone to make a quick phone call.

_Cabot?_

"Hey Alex, It's Elliot"

_Hey El! Heard you got your memory back, and you're going to be a daddy again._

"I am! I'm so excited, but I called because I need your help"

_Oh, with what?_

*SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU**SVU*

**_ What does Elliot need Alex's help with? How does Olivia and Kathy react to Elliot's payback? What is Elliot's Payback? Will he finally propose? you will find you in the next chapter! please leave a review! Love you guys!_**


	19. Payback Pt 1

Elliot was siting on his couch waiting for Olivia and Maureen to get home. Kathy was in the shower and she didn't know he was home. He couldn't wait for Olivia to come him so he could give her, her playback. His Front door opened and Maureen came running in with Olivia close behind.

"Hey Maur!" He smiled pulling her close and kissing her head.

"Hey daddy" She smiled.

"Hey El" Olivia smiled as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey Liv" He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. He pulled away to see her smiling.

"Where's Kathy?" She asked taking Maureen's coat off and putting it in the closet.

"The shower, would you like a drink?" He asked going into the kitchen.

"Water please" She smiled. Just then Kathy came out brushing her hair.

"Oh Hi Olivia, I didn't realize you would be here" She stated looking over at Elliot.

"Just dropping Maureen off." She said pulling Maureen into a hug. "I'll see you soon Maur" She kissed her head.

"Bye Mommy, Wait daddy Now?" She asked taking Olivia's hand.

"Yes Maur Now" He smiled. Kathy and Olivia both looked confused. Maureen went to her backpack and pulled out a box. She walked over to Olivia and smiled.

"Mommy" She started.

"Yes Maur?" Olivia said.

"I have a very important question" She stated turning very serious. Olivia started smiling.

"What is your question sweetie?" She asked getting on her knees to be on the same level as Maureen.

Elliot had a huge smile on his face as he watched Maureen and Olivia. Kathy looked horrified because she knew what was in the box. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Will you marry my daddy and by my mommy forever?" She asked opening the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. Olivia looked shocked and her eyes filled with tears and she looked over at Elliot and he had a smile on his face. He nodded his head and she smiled looking back at Maureen.

"Of course I'll marry your daddy" She smiled as Maureen ran into her arms and gave her a hug.

"And be my mommy forever?" She asked.

"Yes, I will be your mommy forever" He breathed. She stood up to see Elliot right in front of her. He gently took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. She let the tears fall as he pulled her into a heart stopped kiss.

"I love you" He murmured kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his arms.

"I love you too" She smiled then, she pulled away " Come here Maur" She said picking her up and they had a group hug.

"I love you mommy and Daddy" She said.

"We love you too" Elliot said kissing her head.

"What about me?" Kathy said getting angry. She ruined the moment, Olivia handed Maureen to Elliot and walked over to her.

"What about you? You can go to hell" Olivia spat. Kathy moved closer and got into Olivia's face.

"I'll take it he remembered" She seethed.

"He did, and he stayed with me last night"

"He had a case" She smirked.

"Nope, He came home to me. He loves me, not you" Olivia smirked, she was going to enjoy this.

"Thats not true" She said more to herself than Olivia.

"Who has the ring?" She asked smiling.

"He gave you the ring because he felt bad for sleeping with me"

"You see the thing is Kathy, He didn't sleep with you. He wasn't medically cleared to have sex." She spoke.

"But-" Kathy tried.

"You don't scare me Kathy. I might be a second grade elementary teacher, but I cant kick your ass. I wont hesitate either, so watch yourself" She spat. There was an awkward silence, Olivia was fuming and she really wanted to hit Kathy for everything she put them through. Kathy got a wicked grin on her face.

"How dare you" Kathy spat.

"How dare I what?" She asked.

"Try to trick Elliot into thinking you're pregnant with his child." Kathy smirked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You told me you and Elliot haven't slept together and now your pregnant" Kathy smiled thinking she just messed up their whole relationship. Olivia laughed.

"I did tell you that, Whats funny is, that night Elliot and I _Made Love_" She emphasized made love. "four times. So I'm pretty sure this baby" She said placing her hand on her abdomen. "Is his, he was going to propose before either of us knew I was pregnant anyway" She finished looking back and smiling at Elliot.

"You did" She asked.

"Not that is ANY of your bushiness, but yes we did" She smiled as she felt Elliot wrap his arms around her.

"I love you Liv" He whispered into her ear.

"I'd like you to get out of our Apartment" She breathed relaxing into Elliot's arms.

"This isn't you apartment" Kathy spat.

"Its Mine, and Olivia my soon to be _Wife _lives with me. So leave…please" Elliot said holding Olivia a little tighter.

"Elliot" Kathy tried.

"No, you need to leave. Olivia needs to stay relaxed for the baby's sake and you are causing her a lot of stress" He breathed kissing Olivia's temple.

"Thank you El" She smiled.

"Oh and" He said grabbing a folder of the counter. "This is for you" He said handing her the papers.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Custody papers, I want full custody of Maureen" Olivia gasped and looked over at Elliot. She had no idea he was going to file for full custody of Maureen. Maureen walked over and Olivia picked her up.

"What?" Kathy yelled.

"I want full custody of Maureen" He breathed.

"You wouldn't win" She stated.

"Well, you don't have anywhere to live, you tricked me into thinking I was still with you. Maureen doesn't even seen you much anyway because she you rather be with Olivia" He stated.

"Right Maur" Elliot asked.

"I love Mommy" She stated snuggling into Olivia's arms.

"I love you too Baby" She kissed her head.

"Maureen what about me?" Kathy asked.

"You mean to Mommy and Daddy" She said.

"Elliot, I'm sorry. You're happy, I'll stop interfering. I"m not letting you get full custody of our daughter." Kathy said finally realized the consequences of her actions.

"We'll see about that Kathy." He breathed.

"I'll call you regarding the custody papers" She spat moving to leave the apartment.

"Okay" He breathed as she walked out.

"You okay?" Olivia asked as she came up next to him.

"I am now. I love you all so much" He breathed pulling Olivia close.

"We love you too" She killed him lightly on the lips.

**_How was this chapter? Did you all like it? Please review! As much as I wanted to hurt Kathy in this chapter I didn't, but trust me Olivia isn't done with her yet. I decided I was going to post a chapter today, I was on a train for 7 hours and I had plenty of time to write! I hope you all like it!_**


	20. Payback Pt 2

Olivia was smiling as she was about to walk into the baby store called _Bed Bugz._ It was a saturday and it had been about a week since the whole thing went down with Kathy. She walked into the store and was looking at clothing for the baby. She smiled as she looked at all the baby clothes. She was walking around the store when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Hello my beautiful wife to be_

"Hey baby!"

_Can you come down to the precinct? Kathy is going to drop Maureen of and I was hoping you would take her home._

"Of course, I'll be right there"

_Thank you, Soon we should be able to have full custody so we wont have to keep doing this. Until then we have to keep up with the legal standing that are in place now._

" I understand, no problem"

_I Love you_

"Love you too" She smiled as she hung up the phone and walked out of the store heading to the precinct.

* * *

Olivia walked in to see Elliot at his desk, She smiled and walked up behind him. She smiled over at his partner Monique and she smiled back.

"Hey El" Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. A smile grew on his face. She kissed his cheek, and he got up out of his chair.

"Hello my love" He smiled pulling her close and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Olivia blushed as she snuggled into his arms.

"Liv!" Alex said as she approached the two.

"Hey Alex" Olivia smiled as she hugged Alex.

"How is my god child?" She asked placing her hand on Olivia's abdomen.

"Wonderful! I went to the doctor a few days ago and everything is great" Olivia smiled.

"Good" Alex smiled.

"Daddy" Maureen smiled as she ran into the room.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Good, I missed you and Mommy" She smiled.

At this point Fin, Munch, Monique and even Captain where watching.

"I thought Kathy was Maureen's mom" Munch mumbled.

"She is, or was I guess" Fin murmured back.

"Hey pumpkin!" Olivia smiled picking Maureen up.

"Mommy! I missed you" Maureen said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia.

"Kathy" Elliot breathed watching Kathy walk into the room.

"Maur can you go to Aunt Alex" Olivia said handing Maureen to Alex.

"Lets go get you some snacks" Alex said taking the little girl out of the room.

"How are you and your slut?" Kathy spat. Olivia moved to go to Kathy, but Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"She isn't a slut, We are getting married. You know that" Elliot spat harshly.

"You are only marrying her because you knocked her up" Kathy smirked. Olivia got out of Elliot tight grasp and went up to Kathy.

"Listen here Kathy, I understand that your jealous of me, but get over it for your own sake. Elliot doesn't love you anymore. He loves me and we are having a baby and getting married. We are going to be happy, nothing you do is going to change that." She said moving closer causing Kathy to move back. "I'd be pissed too if I was about to loose parental rights over my child, but you deserve it" She finished.

Everyone had there eyes glued on Kathy to see her next move. She stood there for a second taking it all in. She got an evil grin on her face and moved closer to Olivia.

"Let's hope you're a better mother than your mother was to you, poor baby Olivia got beat by mommy" Kathy spat watching the hurt and sadness wash over Olivia's face. "Not to mention she got beat by her boyfriend too, lets hope she doesn't end up beating her own child" Kathy smirked. You could hear gasps from all over the room. Olivia looked at Kathy before her fist came in contact with her nose.

"Fuck you Kathy" Olivia said as Kathy hit the floor. Elliot walked over to Olivia and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't listen to her baby. You will be an amazing mother Liv, just look at how amazing you are with Maureen" He murmured kissing her head. Olivia just nodded her head as she watched Kathy get up.

"Didn't any of you see that! She just assaulted me!" Kathy exclaimed.

"I didn't see a thing" Monique said staring daggers at Kathy.

"I didn't see anything either" Fin said walking over to Monique.

Then all over the precinct, you heard "Me either's" and "What happened's" Olivia looked at Monique and mouthed 'Thank you'. Monique nodded and smiled.

"You Bitch" Kathy spat.

"I think we have established that Olivia can kick your ass, so I think you should leave" Fin said walking over to Kathy.

"Whatever" Kathy spat turning on her heels and storming out the door.

"Liv are you okay?" Elliot asked holding her tight.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It just stung a bit, but I'll be fine" She smiled kissing him softly.

"I never liked her anyway" Munch said walking towards the couple. Olivia started laughing and Elliot gave him a glare.

"Are you sure you're okay Olivia?" Monique spoke.

"Yeah, Thank you" She said as she walked over and gave Monique a hug.

"No problem, she deserved it anyway." She smiled.

"Mommy?" Maureen asked as she walked into the room with Alex close behind.

"Yes?"

"Can we make pie tonight?" She asked, Olivia could never say no to her blue eyes.

"Of course" She smiled kissing her head.

"Yay!" Maureen smiled.

"How about every comes cover and we celebrate!" Olivia said smiling.

"That sounds like a great idea" Elliot breathed. "How about you all com ever around 6:30." Elliot said smiling.

"Sounds like a great idea" Fin smiled. Everyone nodded and agreed, Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot before picking Maureen up.

"Looks like was have some cooking to do, come on Maur"

"I love cooking with Mommy, bye daddy see you soon" She smiled and waved.

"Bye Maur, bye Liv" Elliot kissed maureen head and Olivia's cheek.

"Love you El, see you soon." Olivia smiled.

"Love you too" He smiled as he watched her walk out.

"You got yourself a great woman Elliot" Cragen said walking up to him and patting his shoulder.

"I know, I have no idea how I got so lucky" He breathed.

"Keep her" Alex smiled.

"Oh I will" He smiled. Elliot sat at his desk with a smile on his face, he couldn't wait to get home to his family.

* * *

**_What do you think? I hope you all liked it! 200 Reviews! You guys are great! Thank you guys so much! Love you all, hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	21. Happy Pregnant Fiancé

**Three Months Later:**

* * *

"El!" Olivia yelled from the couch. She was getting impatient, she was craving chocolate pancakes and he was taking forever. She was so exhausted because she was having trouble sleeping lately. The custody hearing was in a week and Elliot and Olivia were waiting impatiently for full custody of Maureen. Maureen wasn't home, she was with Kathy for two more days.

"Hold on Liv" He breathed, these craving were kicking his ass. He quickly lured her favorite syrup and walked over to the couch.

"Here you go Liv" Elliot breathed as he handed her the plate. She took and smiled up at him.

"I love you" She smiled.

"I love you too" He smiled sitting down and putting her legs on her lap. She moaned she ate the pancakes, Elliot looked over and smiled as she ate it like she's never eaten before.

"This is so good" Olivia moaned

"Glad you like it" He smiled.

"That was amazing, I love you" She declared. She put the plate down and crawled into Elliot's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his lap.

"You Mr. Stabler, have a very happy pregnant Fiancé" Olivia murmured before pulling him into a searing kiss.

"I'll make you anything you want if you kiss me like that" He murmured before kissing her again. She moaned as she straddled his lap. He moved and started to kiss her neck.

"Oh El" Olivia murmured as she ran her hand through his short hair. Then Elliot's phone started to ring.

"Every time!" Elliot grumbled as he grabbed his phone.

"Stabler" He spat. Olivia smiled and stood up. She pulled off her shirt and walked towards their bed room. Elliot gulped as he watched her disappear into their bed room.

"Yes I'm listening" Elliot replied turning his attention back to his phone call.

* * *

Olivia had now discarded all of her clothing and was filling up the bath tub she add a little bit bubbles. She lit four candles, she put tow on each end of the tub. Turned off all the lights and slowly felt the war water form around her body. She leaned back and relaxed into the bubbles, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Elliot hung up the phone as fast as possible. He took a breath as he walked towards his bedroom. He saw Olivia bra a little after her shirt. He then saw her pants, followed by her underwater right before the bathroom. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. He saw Olivia laying in the bath water, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. He stood there and watched her, until she spoke scaring him.

"Are you going to join me or watch me?" Olivia spoke softly, no opening her eyes. Elliot jumped a bit and then relaxed.

"Why are you not a cop! Jesus Olivia you have ear like a bat" Elliot breathed. A smile formed on Olivia's lips. Elliot slowly took off his clothing until he was naked.

"Lean forward Liv" Elliot whispered into her ear, a shiver ran down her spine and she leaned forward. She felt Elliot slipped in behind her and pulled her against him. She moaned as she felt how hard he was press into her back.

"I love you" Elliot spoke before he peppered her neck with kisses. She felt his arms come around and land on her abdomen.

"I love you too" She said and he kissed her head. His hands slowly moved up to cup her breast. She moaned and arched her back as he toyed with her nipples.

"El" She breathed as she threw her head back on his shoulder and he started sucking on her neck. One of his hands traveled down to her core. Her breathing rapidly increased as his hand lowered. His fingers ran up and down her slit earning a moan from Olivia.

"You are so wet Liv" He whispered tickling her ear.

"I'm alway wet for you El" She moaned as he inserted a finger into her. Her head flew back in pleasure. He continued to toy with her nipple as his finger pumped in and out of her. Soon he added another finger and Olivia was meeting his thrust.

"Oh El" She breathed she she felt her orgasm approaching. He pumped faster and added a third finger.

"Oh god…Oh El…Please…Faster" She whimpered as he moved faster causing her to come undone.

He head threw back and she moaned loud "Elliot!" He continued to pump in and out of her as she came down from her high.

"That was amazing El" Olivia breathed. She turned around and straddled his waist. She kissed his hard on the mouth.

"Liv, Lets go to bed, I know you're tired." He murmured hissing he forehead. He knew she wanted to please him, but that didn't matter. She needed sleep and They both knew it.

"El" She whined.

"Liv, you haven't been sleeping well. I love you and I want you to sleep…please" He breathed.

"Fine, come on" She breathed as she stood up and took his hand. They both go up and got out of the tub. Olivia grabbed a towel and started to dry off Elliot. She started at his legs and worked her way up. She giggled as Elliot did the same thing to her. Once they were dried they went to bed.

Elliot pulled Olivia against him and drew random circles on her shoulder.

"Liv" Elliot murmured. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Yes?" She asked, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him. He placed his hand on her abdomen.

"I love you so much" He spoked kissing her forehead, cheek, lips and then her necklace. She smiled and snuggled into his arms. She kissed his chest.

"I love you too Elliot" He kissed her head

"Are you ready for the hearing?" Olivia breathed.

"Yeah, I just hope we win. Kathy doesn't deserve custody of Maureen" Elliot breathed.

"You will win, don't worry" Olivia kissed him.

"Thanks Liv" He smiled.

"You're Welcome. Good night El" She kissed him once more before snuggling into his arms.

"Night Liv" He pulled her close and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**_I feel really bad for this short chapter! The next chapter is the custody hearing and Some Stabler family Fluff! Please review! Love you guys! Sorry I'm posting so late tonight! Have a good night/morning! :)_**


	22. Surprise!

"She is not a fit mother, She doesn't have a place to live." Alex argued. They have been in court for about and hour. She was trying her hardest to get custody for Elliot and Maureen.

"She has a job, she just needs to find a place to live." Kathy lawyer argued.

"She tricked Maureen's father into thinking they where still together. He suffered a concussion and memory loss and she tried to trick him. God only knows what she is tell Maureen" Alex spoke looking at the judge.

"She was thinking about what was best for her daughter, she deserves to have both of her parents" Kathy's lawyer said as he stared daggers at Alex.

"Alright, I have heard enough from the lawyers. Now I want to hear from Maureen. Not that where she wants to be makes a difference. She not at the age where she can decide." The judge ordered. Soon Maureen was being brought into the court room by a bailiff. She walked over and sat on the witness stand.

"Hello Maureen" Alex said as she walked up to her. Maureen got a huge smile on her face.

"Hi aunt Alex" She smiled. Olivia smiled as she sat next to Elliot. She was rubbing her thumb over his hands trying to calm him.

"Do you like living with your daddy?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I love living with daddy!" She smiled and waved over at Olivia.

"How do you like living with your mommy?" Alex asked.

"I miss my daddy and mommy when I'm with herb " Maureen said.

"Maureen, who is your mom, in you eyes. Can you please point at her?" Alex asked. This was the moment of truth. Maureen took a second and looked over at Kathy then to Olivia. She smiled wide before she pointed her finger at Olivia.

"That's my mommy" She stated. Olivia's eyes filled with tears as Maureen pointed to her instead of Kathy. Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiled. Even Alex was getting teary eyed as Maureen pointed at Olivia.

"Who do you want to live with?" Alex asked.

"I want to live with Daddy and Mommy and the baby" Maureen smiled. This caused Olivia and Elliot to look at each other smiling. Elliot put his hand on Olivia's swollen stomach.

"Thank you Maureen" Alex smiled as she walked over to her seat.

"So Maureen, You don't love your mommy?"

"Objection!" Alex said standing up.

"I'll rephrase the question. Maureen you love your mommy right?"

"Yes, but she was mean to daddy and mommy" Maureen said.

"You don't care at all that you may never see your mommy again?"

"Objection! Your honor, he hasn't asked any relevant questions" Alex stated.

"I agree, Maureen you may step down." Maureen got up and walked over and sat down.

"Judging by the evidence from both parties I have decided to grant full custody of Maureen Stabler too" Elliot and Olivia where holding their breath. Elliot was holding Olivia close, Alex was praying that they get her. The judge took a breath. "Elliot Stabler, this case is dismissed" Olivia was smiling and so was Elliot.

"Daddy!" Maureen said as she ran into his arms.

"I love you Maureen" He smiled pulling her close.

"Mommy" Maureen said as Olivia opened her arms.

"I love you so much Maureen" Olivia kissed her head.

"Can we go home now?" Maureen asked.

"Of course we can sweetie" Olivia smiled. They walked over and said their thank you's to Alex and then they headed out of the court house.

"Elliot" Kathy said catching them on the stairs.

"What?" He said as he looked over at her. Olivia was hold Maureen's hand and they where standing behind him.

"I'm sorry, you all are happy" She breathed in defeat.

"Thank you" He breathed as he looked back at his family. Olivia gave him a reassuring smile. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"See you around Kathy" He said before he turned around and walked away. Kathy stood there and watched him walk away. She knew that he was happy and that was probably the last time she would see him. She sighed as she watched him leave her sight.

* * *

"Maur, Are you ready for bed yet?" Olivia called as she and Elliot headed into Maureen's room.

"Yeah, almost" Maureen said from the bathroom.

"Well Daddy and I are waiting, we have to ask you something" Olivia smiled looking over at Elliot. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here" Maureen said as she walked into her room. She went and snuggled into bed. Only her head was showing.

"So do you want to hear our question?" Elliot asked smiling down at his oldest child. She nodded her head franticly.

"We want to move into a new house! Would you want to do that?" Olivia asked carefully.

"Really?" Maureen asked smiling.

"Really" Elliot smiled.

"I would love it! Then the baby can have it own room" She smiled.

"We were hoping you would want too" Olivia kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait" Maureen smiled.

"Get some sleep sweetie" Elliot kissed her forehead.

"Love you Mommy, Love you Daddy" Maureen murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

"Today was a great day" Elliot said pulling Olivia close. She snuggled into his chest.

"It was" She smiled. She was thinking about earlier today when she went to the doctor about the baby. The baby was very healthy, but she hadn't told Elliot what the doctor had said. She wanted to wait until they knew if they got Maureen or not. She put her hand on her abdomen and felt Elliot's go over hers.

"So you really want to get a new house?" Elliot asked her.

"Of course we are going to need at least five rooms" She smiled, she was going to tell him, by surprise.

"Five? Why five?" Elliot asked.

"Our room, guest room and then Maureen and the baby's" She said trying to hide her smile.

"Babies? Olivia you are only having one. You want another one already?" He asked, he was not catching on.

"We are already having another one" She breathed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We are having twins. The doctors couldn't tell that there was two heartbeats. They must have thought it was mine, but baby we are having twins!" Olivia smiled. Elliot looked at her and a huge grin appeared on his face. He pulled her closer and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"That is amazing! You are amazing, I love you so much Olivia Benson. You have made me one lucky man" He kissed her again. " We are having twins" He said again.

"I know!"

"This has been quite a day" He smirked.

"I cant wait for us to move" She said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I cant wait for us to be married and the _babies_ to come along so we can extend the family" He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"I love you El" Olivia breathed as she kissed him before snuggling into his chest as her hand rested on his heart.

"I love you too Liv" He kissed her head and his hand went over hers. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, today had been a very exciting day for the Stabler family.

* * *

**_Well? Did I do okay? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Please review! I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review long, short I love and read them all! They always put a smile on my face! :)_**


	23. House Hunting

**_I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I FEEL SO BAD! I'VE HAD A REALLY BUSY WEEK! I had school again last week and then my birthday, I have Midterms and Finals coming up next week. I was planing on updating over the weekend, then I had to film and I was going to update last night, but I had to bartend. SO SORRY AGIAN! Here's and update! :)_**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot have been looking at houses all day long and they were headed to look at the last house of the day.

"El" Olivia whined "my feet hurt" she finished slumping in the seat.

"One more house baby and then we can go home" he looked over and smiled taking her hand in his. She smiled lightly at him then looked down at the heels she decided to wear today. Completely regretting her decision now.

"This better be a nice house, I didn't like the others. We need a big back yard for the kids." She said looking out the window as he drove.

"I agree, I haven't seen this one yet, but Andrew promises we will love it." He smiled squeezing her hand. She smiled over at him and pulled his hand to her mouth and gave it a light kiss.

* * *

"El it's gorgeous!" Olivia gushed as she took his hand getting out of the car. He pulled her close as they walked up to the house. It had a large oak front door. They stepped inside and where greater by Andrew their realtor.

"Like what you see?" He asked looking at Olivia.

"I do! It's gorgeous!" She smiled looking around the foyer.

"With over 7000 square foot of open living space, the estate is situated on 6+ acres and accommodates best of entertaining and everyday living." He smiled handing them a packet. "Plenty room for the kids to play" he looked at Olivia stomach. "7 bedrooms 5/4 baths, has a gourmet kitchen, sun room, Master spa bath with 9 head steam shower and his/hers restrooms, two-story great room with floor-to-ceiling windows with access to two decks. The walk-out lower level offers an exercise room, wet bar and home theater. heated Infinity pool." He smiled.

Olivia was smiling wide. This is exactly the place she wanted to live, she wanted to rase her family here with Elliot.

Elliot was staring at Andrew like he was stupid. As much as he loved it and, he knew Olivia loved it. There was no way they could afford it.

"How much are we talking?" Elliot asked.

Andrew was about to answer, but Olivia cut him off.

"Doesn't matter, we'll take it" she said smiling.

"Liv" Elliot gasped.

"What?" She asked turning her attention to him.

"We can't afford this" he breathed looking to her eyes.

"Yes we can, I think your forgetting that I was an Olympic gold medalist." She said chuckling.

"Olivia that means you would basically be paying for the house. I don't want you to do that" Elliot breathed. He didn't want her paying for their home. It wasn't very fair.

"Can we look around some more before you shut me down?" She asked walking towards the stairs.

"It couldn't hurt" he said as he followed her.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia where standing in the basement, looking at the hot tub in the corner. Olivia almost moaned at the thoughts that where running through her head.

"Come on El! Please!" She said turning around and pulling his as close as her stomach would allow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Olivia I don't want you paying for this. It probably close to a million dollars if not more." Elliot breathed as he pulled away.

"It's okay, I want to raise your kids here Elliot. It's gorgeous and perfect for our family" she said looking into his eyes. He looked at her and she knew he still didn't want her to pay.

"Damn it Elliot! Can you not go all Alpha male on me right now. I really want us to raise a family here. I also don't advise you to piss off your tired, hormonal, pregnant, Fiancé" She said letting go and walking away from him.

"Liv" He tried, she walked out the back patio door. He took a breath and then went to talk to Andrew.

* * *

"Andrew" Elliot said as he came up the stairs.

"Hey, Elliot, where is Olivia" He asked looking around.

"She went to look at the pool" He breathed.

"Oh, So have you two come to a final decision?" He asked.

Elliot took a breath and thought about how happy Olivia was. He only wants Olivia to be happy, he loved her more than anything. He swallowed his pride before answering. "We love it, We'll take it"

"Good! I'm glad" He smiled shaking Elliot's hand. "I'll get the contract" He smiled before walking away.

* * *

"Liv! Liv come back inside" Elliot called as he walked over to her. She was standing by the pool looking at the water holding her abdomen. She ignored him looking at her refection.

"Liv, I'm sorry" He breathed. She didn't look at him, she turned her body slightly.

"Liv" He spoke softer. She finally turned around.

"Elliot, what do you want? You wont let me pay for the damn house because of your ego! As much as I love you, you can be a read pain in my ass" She huffed crossing her arms.

"But what a beautiful ass it is" He smiled. She glared at him trying not to crack a smile.

"Privacy" He stated looking around and not seeing any houses past the trees.

"Yeah, It's nice, quiet" She smiled.

"Well, get use to it baby, cause it ours" He said waiting for her reaction.

"It is?" She asked turning around to face him.

"Yes, you are looking at the new home of the Stabler's" He smiled.

She turned all the way around and she ran into his arms and he swung her around.

"I love you" She said holding him tight.

"I love you too Liv" He said putting her down and kissing her.

"So this is really ours" She said facing the back of their new house.

"Yes, it is" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck.

* * *

"You know, I love this" Elliot breathed as he looked over at Olivia in the kitchen of there soon to be 'old house'.

"What do you love?" She asked as she finished putting the dishes away.

"You" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen" He kissed her neck.

"Oh? I love that too" She smiled turning around and pulling him close.

"I love you so much Elliot" she said as she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Liv" He smiled lifting her in his arms.

"How the hell can you lift me?" She gasped as he took her to their room.

"I'll always be able to lift you" He smiled as he placed her on the bed.

"Oh?" She asked as he crawled up so he was hovering above her.

"Always" He smiled before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

**_There you go! Just Getting By next! I will update ASAP! Thanks! Please review! Love you guys! :) Sorry its short!_**


End file.
